Roxas in Arc-V
by BlueYusei
Summary: Sequel (Linked) to Roxas in GX. Using the power of the Sword of Chaos once again, Roxas decides to explore the world of Arc-V. May contain spoilers for the story, Roxas in GX.
1. Action Duel!

_**Hey everyone! I hope everyone has had a nice Christmas, I did kinda. Got a little sick, but overall, quiet and lovely. Got a lot of clothes and Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix (which was my most expensive present). Got a couple of YGO GX Manga books and a Toothless plushie. : )**_

_**Anyway, as you may have noticed in the latest chapter of Explorers of Mobius, I decided to quit that story and When You Wish Upon a Synchro. You, the readers can continue it yourselves, but say the original story was by me, BlueYusei. I have been updating Roxas in GX recently, just to clean it up from grammar and spelling mistakes etc. I may do the same thing with Roxas in 5Ds, but we'll see how it goes.**_

_**Now because of episode 36 of YGO Arc-V, I decided to do this story. Roxas is back in a new Yu-Gi-Oh adventure and this follows the adventures he had in the Roxas in GX story. So there might be future spoilers for that story.**_

_**Please enjoy and a Happy New Year everyone!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

This adventure starts out in a planet called Mobius. It is a peaceful planet that is filled with animals that are known as 'Mobians'. They look like the animals you see on Earth, but they are more anthropomorphic then you know. Among these animals lives the most-known hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. He is most known for saving the world from an ancient water being known as Chaos and also for saving the world from a particular space station called Space Colony Arc from crashing.

2 months after these 2 events occurred, he met an all-new hero from a city called Maxis on the planet Earth named Roxas Tailwind.

Roxas was an average 18 year old orphan with a fascination for Sonic. He always loved challenges and races and when racing, he loves the feel of the wind passing through him. He always wanted to go faster than anyone else, that's when things changed for Roxas. He had a mysterious dream of grabbing a sword relating to Sonic the Hedgehog, then a day later, he gained super speed. Later that day, Roxas met Knuckles and he told him about the sword which is called the Sword of Chaos and that it doesn't just give him super speed, it also gives him chaos powers. Then the next day, Roxas was face to face with a scientist called Dr. Fuse Robotnik. He couldn't beat him at the time, but he was saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. As a thanks for saving him, Roxas decides to go with Sonic to Mobius.

Since then, I, Roxas have been helping Sonic and his friends on fighting Eggman or finding Chaos Emeralds.

But, that wasn't the only thing I did... I met two great friends who are strong duelists.

The first friend I met was named Yusei Fudo. A master mechanic, whose dueling involves using mostly 'Synchron' monsters, which soon become powerful Synchro Monsters. With the help of my Mobian Deck, I helped Yusei get his Stardust Dragon from his old friend Jack Atlas. However, during that duel, Yusei, Jack and I had these glowing marks that were linked to a being named the Crimson Dragon, the people that have these marks were called Signers. Me and Yusei entered a tournament that was held in the Kaiba Dome called the Fortune Cup. This was when I gave Yusei my Sonic Boom Dragon, with the card, I told Yusei to beat Jack with it in the finals.

The second friend was a Slifer Red student named Jaden Yuki. Not the smartest of students, but when he duels he was at the top of his game. His dueling involves using mostly 'Elemental Hero' monsters that can be fused into powerful Fusion Monsters and because of this, I decided to become a hero by being alongside Jaden as Aero. Along the two years of being at Duel Academy, dueling the Shadow Riders and facing certain members of the Society of Light, I found new Mobians for my deck as well as friends.

But soon enough, I was back at Mobius, preparing for one more trip. I was feeling bad for leaving Sonic and the others behind, but since the New Domino City adventure with Yusei, I had been enjoying myself and wanted to start someplace new.

Once I was ready to go, I wrote a note saying where I'm going, I picked up my deck and said, "Chaos Control!"

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Action Duel!**

It was a cloudy, but sunny morning at Miami City. Many people were making their way towards a big arena with shirts and hairstyles of a certain pro-duelist. But far away from this area, by the warehouses, a small flash of white appeared. Something came out of it and it then died down, the thing that came out was a Mobian. Aero to be precised. Aero is Roxas' Mobian form who had light blue fur, five long feathers with a dark blue pattern, light blue eyes and a patch of white fur on the top of his chest. He had his gloves and boots on with his Mobian form, but what was new was a pair of goggles hanging on his neck. These goggles originally belonged to his friend Leox, but he gladly gave them to Roxas since he didn't want them anymore.

Aero looked around him to see if he was being watched, but no one was around as he sighed in relief. He then heard a voice breaking the silence. _"So where are we then?"_ Aero looked to his left to see a black furred hedgehog with golden highlights appear as a duel spirit. "Hey Scrap! To answer your question, no idea. I've never seen this city before, although it looks futuristic to New Domino. I guess it must be the future". Scrap King nodded as he was looking at his surroundings, but he then saw a massive building in the distance.

_"Hey Roxas? Shall we see what's going on there? I see some sort of event happening"_. Aero looked at what Scrap King was looking at, he saw the massive building that was connected by many highways. He had to squint his eyes, but like Scrap King said, there had to be some sort of event there as he saw banners and people entering. Aero replied, "Sure, but we need a good viewing place for us to see. How about on the roof?" Scrap King looked at Aero thinking it was a bad idea, but he knew Aero had improve on his balance and energy.

_"Okay, just try not to fall off or break anything"_. Aero chuckled, he liked having Scrap King around since they first met at Duel Academy. Aero got his goggles and put them over his eyes, his goggles had a silver frame and has dark blue lenses that matched the colour of the end of his feathers. Aero jumped up to one of the containers and looked for a highway to travel to. Once he found the right one, he asked Scrap King to go back safely in the card since he was cautious about his speed and that it could hurt him. Scrap King agreed and Aero, using his super speed travelled on the highway to his destination.

But something stopped him as he saw someone sitting on the railing.

Aero wanted to stay behind the person as he didn't want anybody seeing his appearance, but he was curious. It was a boy, who looked younger to Roxas and had a different hairstyle. His hair was green on top and dark red on the bottom, but his hair wasn't as spiky like Roxas' was. He had a white jacket that looked like he used it as a cape with dark pink pads and sleves with yellow studs and had a light red t-shirt with a brown curved belt and wears green trousers with yellow trimmed pockets that could fit decks in. Aero looked carefully to see what shoes he was wearing, but he found out that it was magneta coloured shoes.

But the oddest thing Aero saw (which had to be both brave and sneaky for) was that the boy was looking at some sort of pendant that was swinging like a pendulum. Aero couldn't see what the boys' eyes looked like, as his eyes were covered by a pair of goggles he was wearing, but he could tell he was watching where the pendant was going. The boys' goggles had a cream coloured frame and had orange lenses, but on his right lense, there was a light blue star on it. Aero was a little confused at this scene as he questioned himself.

_'Why is he swinging that pendant like that? Is he looking at the building I'm heading to?'_ Aero shook his head and added, _'I would like to see more, but I think it's best to stay out of sight and head to my destination'_. Aero wasted no time as he ran out fast from where he was. Little did he know that the wind Aero made as he ran, made the boy wonder what made that heavy blow of wind. The boy looked, but he saw no cars or vehicles go past him, he then shrugged and looked back at his pendant.

* * *

**(Playing "The Action Duel Begins" from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

Back with Aero, he was getting very close to the building which was a Arena due to the banners and posters of Today's Duel. Aero looked at the building and smirked, it was easy for him to get up top, but not easy to be as quiet as possible. He ran up the side to get to the roof and successfully didn't make much noise to cause trouble. Aero smiled at his accomplishment and went close to the edge as possible, so that he can see what was going on inside. Luckily, there was a ridge on the edge for Aero so that he couldn't fall off, he watched with wonder as he saw many people in the crowds and lots of confetti in the air.

_'Wow! This is amazing!'_ Aero heard a small chuckle and a voice he knew. _"I guess you found us a good spot then?"_ Aero smiled and looked at crowds some more. _'Sure did Scrap. Look at this! I've never seen an arena audience as excited at this! The Entrance Exams at Duel Academy were quite close, but this is bigger'_. Scrap looked at the scene and was agreeing with Aero, this was a massive crowd and even if he wasn't around at the time, this could match the Fortune Cup. _"But do you know who's dueling?"_

Aero looked at Scrap King and answered, _'Good question. Wait look!'_ Aero pointed at a huge television board that showed two people, one was someone they didn't know and the other was the boy Aero just met not long ago. There was a name below the boy's face as it read, 'YUYA SAKAKI' and the other, 'STRONG ISHIJIMA'. _'So that boy I met, his name is Yuya Sakaki? That's a strange name...'_ Scrap King added, _"Not as strange as Yusei, to me that's a weird name"_. Aero looked questionably at Scrap King, he wondered what gave Yusei that name, but maybe this was a question for Yusei to answer.

Aero then saw a man who seems to be the Announcer, hold up a card and say, "Activating Field Spell, Frontier Fang Castle!" The card seemed to have responded to this as he saw the floor light up. Then what came next amazed Aero, the Field Spell the Announcer activated became real as it covered the middle of the field. Aero wanted to go further and reach it, but quickly decided it was a bad idea. "Behold! It looks and feels so real that you could fool yourself, thinking it's the real thing!"

Aero saw a man on top of the castle, he looked armoured and muscular. "On top! This is the Pro-Duelist who is the LDS Mascot, it is Strong... Ishijima!" Ishijima roared with his arms up in the air, the crowd got a bit excited seeing the power of this duelist. "And challenging Ishijima, is the son of the Most Entertaining Duelist, Yusho Sakaki. Here is Yuya Sakaki!" Everyone started to cheer, but then became murmurs as Yuya was nowhere to be seen. People in the audience were saying to their friends or to others that 'He is just like his father, a coward' or 'Did Yuya disappear just like his father did?'

Aero was confused, but curious as he overheard them saying, 'Father'. _'Did Yuya have a father? What happened to him?'_ Scrap King closed his eyes in thought and wondered about that. _"I'm not sure, but we could maybe ask Yuya after the duel... wait, what's that?"_ Aero looked at Scrap King, then looked at what he was pointing. Behind Strong Ishijima was a clown, poking behind him, Ishijima gave a sign that he didn't like that, so the clown made a little dance behind him. _"Whoever that clown is, I like him"_. Aero smiled at the clown's actions as it was pulling faces, Ishijima looked behind him and the clown jumped back.

"You, you're Yusho's kid?" The clown made a bow, agreeing to that question. "Are you pulling some sort of prank on me?" The clown took of his hat and mask, showing the hair and goggles of the boy Aero saw. "My apologies sir. Now do me a favor and duel me!" Yuya prepared his duel disk and was in a ready position to duel, the duel disks the two duelists were using looked a lot more advance than Aero's did. Seeing this made it more clear for Aero to know that indeed he's in the future, Yuya and Ishijima drawn their five cards and the Announcer said something that got Aero's attention. "Now the duelists are locked in battle as they're alongside their monsters, kick the dirt and spin through the air! And now, ACTION!"

Everyone except Aero and Scrap King shouted out, "DUEL!" after the Announcer clicked his fingers and many glowing cards got scattered around the battlefield. "The Action Cards have now been scattered around the field for the duelists to use!" Aero looked confused at the field. _'Action Duel? Action Cards? This is way too confusing...'_ Scrap King nodded. _"I hear you, but I guess we'll have to watch to get it"_. Aero agreed to that with a smile. _'Good idea'_.

* * *

**Yuya - 4000**

**Ishijima - 4000**

"I'll let you go first, but just as a reminder, you can't draw on your first turn". Yuya just smiled and held his arms up in the air. "Ladies and Gentleman! I'll show you how a Action Duel is played!" Yuya grabbed a zip line from the castle and was going down below, as he was holding on to this bar, he announced, "Now from my hand, I summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" A pink hippo wearing a bow-tie and a top hat appeared at the bottom of the zip line.

**Performapal Hip Hippo - ATK 800 DEF 800 LV3 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for a Tribute Summon.**

Aero smiled at the monster's apperance, it was clear that Yuya was following his Father's footsteps at becoming a Entertainment Duelist. Yuya landed on the Hippo's back and shouted to Ishijima, "Now, try and catch me if you can!" Yuya was then using his Hippo to ride on, but Aero wondered why he was doing that. He then looked at Ishijima as it was his turn.

**Ishijima's Turn**

"This is just a poor example of your father's dueling!" Ishijima drew his card which was Battleguard King, he picked a card from his hand and activated it. "I activate the spell, Feast of the Wild LV5!

**Feast of the Wild LV5 - Normal Spell**

**Special Summon 2 Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters From your hand. Their effects are negated.**

"Come forth Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard!"

**Swamp Battleguard - ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LV5 Warrior / Effect - EARTH**

**This card gains 500 ATK for each "Lava Battleguard" you control.**

**Lava Battleguard - ATK 1550 DEF 1800 LV5 Warrior / Effect - EARTH**

**This card gains 500 ATK for each "Swamp Battleguard" you control.**

Both Battleguard warriors were falling down the side of the castle, but it seemed they weren't there for long as they disappeared and were replaced with something much bigger. "With your mighty club and your sharp claws, we can cut through your foes! Battleguard King!"

**Battleguard King - ATK 3000 DEF 1100 LV8 Warrior / Effect - EARTH**

**If this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Battleguard" monster: You can activate this effect; this card can make a second attack on 1 monster during each Battle Phase.**

"Here it is! This is Ishijima's Ace Monster!" Yuya and his Hippo had stopped running as Yuya looked at Ishijima's new monster. "You can't run away from me. King, attack his hippo!" But Yuya seemed to have something planned as he found a card by a bush. "Lucky! I found an Action Card! Avoid!" Yuya activated the Action Card to his duel disk and it avoided the monster's attack as the Hippo did a barrel roll. Roxas snapped his fingers and said, _'So that's what Action Cards do! It's used in a field where the monsters can be alongside you in battle. Now I get it!'_

**Avoid - Action Spell**

**Target 1 attacking monster on the field; negate that monster's attack.**

Yuya then went to the path where he last saw many other Action Cards. Ishijima looked a little annoyed, but he announced, "When Battleguard King was tributed by Battleguard monsters, he can attack twice!" Yuya's eyes widened as he said, "What? Twice?" Battleguard King slammed at where he thought Yuya and his Hippo were, but Ishijima then saw them running away out of the cloud smoke. "Phew, just made it! I activated the Action Card, Miracle!"

**Miracle - Action Spell**

**Target 1 monster on the field; that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also halve any battle damage either player takes from attacks involving that monster.**

**Yuya - 2900**

"Oh well, I set a card down and end my turn". A face down was shown but disappeared a second later.

**Yuya's Turn**

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya drew his card high up and looked at it, he drew the card, Odd-Eyes Dragon. "Got it!" He got his Hippo to a ledge and someone was filming at where Yuya was calling. "Now your attention please! Performapal Hip Hippo can count as two Tributes for a Tribute Summon!" The Hippo was dashing off the ledge Yuya was on. "I sacrifice my Hippo for a Tribute Summon!" The Hippo disappeared like the Battleguards did for King. "Please welcome him!" Yuya grabbed the clown clothes he had and took them off to see his the clothes he was wearing earlier. "Today's main star is a very rare and strange dragon with heterochromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

**Odd-Eyes Dragon - ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LV7 Dragon / Effect - DARK**

**If this card destroys an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK.**

_'Odd-Eyes Dragon? He looks amazing!'_ Aero was amazed at this new monster, he was admiring the dual coloured eyes he had. Yuya hopped on his back and said, "The fun has just began!" Everyone was applauding and Yuya added, "Now I activate Wonder Balloons!"

**Wonder Balloons - Continuous Spell**

**You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; place 1 counter on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses 1000 ATK for each counter that was on this card, until the end of this turn.**

"Oh look at this! Yuya is grabbing Action Cards and using them for his spell!" Like the Announcer explained, Yuya was grabbing Action Cards and putting them to his Graveyard slot to use Wonder Balloons effect. "Take flight, Wonder Balloons!" Yuya send three cards to the grave, so Battleguard King loses all of his attack points.

**Battleguard King - 0 ATK**

The audience were applauing and Yuya looked like he was enjoying every moment of it. "Let's go Odd-Eyes! When Odd-Eyes attacks a level 5 or higher monster, half of its attack will become extra damage!" Ishijima gasped as he knew that this would be a one-turn kill. "Go Odd-Eyes! Spiral Flame!" The flames hit the now covered balloon Battleguard, Aero and Scrap King were on the edge of their seats, wondering if the attack went through. As the dust cloud cleared, Balloon Battleguard King was still there.

Ishijima was in a room with sweat on his forehead, there was a card glowing behind him. "I found an Action Card, the same one you used earlier! Miracle!" Aero was chilled down a little, but was a little disappointed that Yuya couldn't win it.

**Ishijima - 2750**

"This is all there is to Yusho Sakaki's dueling! I activate the trap card, Battleguard Rage!" Ishijima was coming down the castle and decided to stay on Battleguard King's right hand.

**Battleguard Rage - Continuous Trap**

**When you take battle damage: Activate this card by targeting 1 "Battleguard" monster you control. It gains 2000 ATK. Monsters destroyed by battle with it are returned to the hand instead of going to the Graveyard. When that monster leave the field, destroy this card.**

"I target Battleguard King and his attack goes up to 2000!" Yuya clenches his teeth and says, "I end my turn". The Wonder Balloons effect wore off as the balloons burst and the King's attack power increased.

**Battleguard King - 5000 ATK**

**Ishijima's Turn**

_'No wonder this guy is a Pro-Duelist, he's got Yuya on the ropes!'_ Ishijima was looking down at Yuya. "Now, battle!" Yuya reacted to this and started to run to find a Action Card. "There's no running from me! King attack Odd-Eyes!" Yuya was about to reach a Action Card that was on a tree, but Odd-Eyes got slammed and Yuya was rolling away due to the impact.

**Yuya - 400**

"Battleguard Rage's effect activates which puts that monster to your hand!" Yuya had no choice but to put Odd-Eyes back into his hand. "Then I activate Battleguard Magic!"

**Battleguard Magic - Quick-Play Spell**

**When a monster is returned to the hand: Gain Life Points equal to half of its ATK.**

**Ishijima - 4000**

"Battleguard King can only attack monsters twice in a row. Looks like you have another chance, I set a card and end. Now draw your next card or will you run like a coward, just like your Father did?"

**Yuya's Turn**

"No! I won't-" Yuya wanted to continue, but he thought to himself, _'But all I got in my hand are monsters... what should I do? So standing in for my Dad was impossible after all...'_ Yuya looked like he was about to cry, but he remembered something his Father said to him. _"When you feel like crying, just laugh. If you swing forward, you'll always swing back. If you curl up because of fear..."_ Yuya got up and said to himself to finish his Father's saying. "...you won't be able to do anything. If you want to win, bring out your courage and..." Yuya looked up and added, "Step Foward!"

**(Playing "Swing! Pendulum of the Souls!" from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

It was then that something changed. Yuya's pendant was swinging as Yuya was drawing his card. "Swing Pendulum! Further and even further!" As Yuya draw his card, his pendant started glowing and three of Yuya's cards were glowing white. Yuya gasped as the three cards changed, but the glow changed Yuya from shocked and surprised to a more confident person.

_'What's with this sudden change? This energy wasn't like before!'_ It was then Aero saw and heard something new. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician and the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician! Setting the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed the two Magicians on each end of his duel disk and the word 'PENDULUM' was shown between them. Then two blue beams of light were shown and in the beams were the two magicians, they flew up until they stopped and a number was shown below them. Timegazer had a 8 and Stargazer had a 1.

"With this, I'm able to summon monsters between level 2 to 7 at the same time!" Aero and Scrap King's eyes widened. _'Well, this is new'_. Scrap King added, _"True to that"_. Yuya continued on. "Swing, Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arc of light on the skies! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A beautiful scene was unfolding, in the middle of the two Magicians was a spiral which was where three coloured beams came out of. One was light blue, one lime green and lastly red, the beams showed three different monsters. "Performapal Whip Snake! Performapal Sword Fish! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

**Stargazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LV5 Sc1 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set the card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated or the rest of this turn.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster.**

**Timegazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 600 LV3 Sc8 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect.**

**Performapal Whip Snake - ATK 1700 DEF 900 LV4 Reptile / Effect - EARTH**

**Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; switch its current ATK and DEF until the End Phase.**

**Performapal Sword Fish - ATK 600 DEF 600 LV2 Fish / Effect - WATER**

**Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses ATK equal to this card's ATK.**

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LV7 Sc4 Dragon / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damageyou take from a battle involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.**

**Monster Effect: If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.**

Everyone in the audience was silent, but also shocked. Aero was watching with a smile as he was admiring all of the monsters Yuya had summoned. _'Now this is interesting! I gotta find out where he duels most of the time... I want to duel him!'_ Scrap King looked at Aero and added, _"I know how you feel, but that change from his pendant... has it made this summon?"_

Aero looked at Scrap King, wondering what he meant. But he was on to something, that pendant was glowing, plus Odd-Eyes didn't look the same as he did before. Aero continued to watch the duel as he saw Yuya riding on Odd Eyes' back. "I activate Whip Snake's ability! Once per turn, I can switch the attack and defense of a monster!" Whip Snake glared at Battleguard King and it was kneeling down.

"Next, I activate Sword Fish's ability!" Sword Fish split into five fishes and struck around Battleguard King. "Once per turn, it can make a monster lose 600 more attack!" The swords glowed yellow and Battleguard King's attack points went down even further.

**Battleguard King - 500 ATK**

"Attack Odd-Eyes Dragon!" The coloured orbs that Odd-Eyes had on his horns started to glow, but it seemed Ishijima had something planned. "I won't let you! Trap card open, Battleguard Howling! When a 'Battleguard' monster I have is about to be destroyed by a monster, I can return that monster to your hand inflict and its attack to you!"

**Battleguard Howling - Normal Trap**

**When a "Battleguard" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the attacking monster; return that target to the hand, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's attack.**

Yuya pointed to Timegazer Magician and declared, "Timegazer's effect activates! Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster I control is targeted by a Trap, I can negate a Trap and place it face down! Inverse Gearwise!" The trap Ishijima was using reversed in time and was placed face-down like it never was activated. "If that can't work then..." Ishijima jumped at a nearby tree that had a Action Card sticking out, he activated it immediately. "Action Magic, Avoid!"

Yuya pointed to Stargazer Magician and also declared, "Stargazer's effect activates! Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster I control is targeted by a Spell, I can negate that Spell and place it face down! Horoscope Divination!" Ishijima's Avoid card got a big red x and was placed face down on the field. "He negated my spell too?" Ishijima then ran as he was hoping for a new Action Card, but Yuya was fast enough to get a attack. "It's time now, Odd-Eyes! Burn everything to cinders that your heterochromatic eyes catch a glimpse of!"

Odd-Eyes jumped high in the air and prepared for his attack, which was a dark red fire breath. "Spiraling Strike Burst!" The flames connected to Battleguard King and it was protecting itself with its club. "No, but I can still survive this..." Yuya then explained Odd-Eyes effect. "When Odd-Eyes attacks a level 5 or higher monster, all battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" The flame was more intense and it burned and destroyed Battleguard King. Ishijima was blown back from the impact and the battle damage he recieved dropped down to 0.

**Ishijima - 0**

**Yuya - 400**

* * *

The boards displaying the two duelists showed Yuya's face and the word 'WIN' in red. The field disappeared with everyone not saying anything. Aero was watching Yuya as he noticed something odd, he was looking up slightly, but he then broke his trance as he looked around him. Aero using his chaos powers has noticed that the energy he had when he Pendulum Summoned was gone.

_'Where did that energy go?'_ The audience started clapping a little, but it soon changed to a round of applause with people saying things like, 'l've never seen that before! It was so cool!' and 'Did you see that? Lots of monsters came out!' The Announcer who looked more excited than he was at the beginning of the duel, was shaking Yuya's hand. "Excellent! Congratulations! That was a spectacular duel you showed us! Could you tell us how you did that Pendulum Summon?"

Yuya looked confused at the Announcer and answered, "Huh? Pendulum Summon?" Aero tilted his head in confusion at what Yuya said. _'He can't remember the summon? I guess that explains the energy drop...'_ Aero got up from his sitting position and added, "Well, that settles it. I'm gonna find out where he duels and duel him there". Scrap King nodded and went back to his card to inform his friends, Aero made one more look at Yuya and said to himself, _'See you soon Yuya...'_

* * *

**_Wow, what a good start! I hope you enjoyed that and to everyone..._**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_BlueYusei :D_**

**_Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )_**


	2. A Mobian Ally

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Thank you for the review, Lugia20711! You are fantastic people for getting 21 views in just 24 hours and I hope you can review in the future.**_

_**Please read and review and enjoy! : )**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Mobian Ally**

After seeing enough, Aero ran off the roof and hid beside a tree that was near the Entrance of the Arena. He then wore his goggles and stared at the Entrance, waiting for Yuya or any of his friends to appear. _"So we just stand here and watch?"_ Scrap King crossed his arms and stared at the Entrance along with Aero. _'Well it's all we can do at the moment. Remember, we can't be seen and we have no idea where Yuya is going'_.

Scrap King unfolded his arms. _"I guess so. But do you know what his friends look like?"_ Aero nodded his head and answered, _'No idea, but I would guess that they would mention Yuya's name or where he duels'_. Scrap King nodded, understanding Aero's plan. It was the only plan they had without getting caught. As they were watching people walking by, most of them had smiles on their faces, but he then saw a group of people talking about Yuya.

One was a girl with pink hair in ponytails, one was wearing a white samurai suit with a red headband across his head, one was a man wearing a sports kit with a red flame design and lastly a woman who had blonde hair. The blonde-haired woman said to the others, "I got to go home and feed the pets, tell Yuya I'll see him at home". The woman walked away from the group with everyone waving at her.

The girl in ponytails said to the others, "Ok, let's go to You Show Duel School before the place is swarmed". The man in the sportswear nodded and added, "Indeed I must install the new Action Duel System, before your duel with Yuya". The group started to run and both Aero and Scrap King watched them leave. _'You Show Duel School? Let's go find it, Scrap!'_ Scrap King nodded and disappeared back into the card, knowing that he was going to use his super speed. Without heistation, Aero ran in the direction the group was going, but was on top of buildings to avoid detection. He jumped from roof to roof looking and eventually found a lone building with the words, 'You Show Duel School' in orange letters.

_'I guess this is it, but... how do I get inside?'_ As he looked for a passage inside, he noticed a lot of people coming towards the building. Aero could tell that some of them were some of the fans that left the Arena, there was no doubt that they wanted to see Yuya's Pendulum Summon. _'Wait a sec, I could just teleport inside!'_ Aero went closer and looked through the front window, as he got a good look of the inside, Aero summoned his Sword of Chaos and said, "Chaos Control!" In a flash, Aero disappeared and reappeared inside.

"Yes! I'm in! Now I need a place to hide until the duel starts..." Aero had a walk around and explored the rooms, the biggest room he saw was the Duel Field, which was a lot smaller to the Arena he was in before. The other three rooms were a Classroom, a Gym and a Break Room, holding some trophies. Aero entered the Break Room and examined the trophies in the glass cabinet. Some of them were small enough to fit Aero's hand around them, but the rest were quite big. Aero looked at the biggest trophy and read the text, it said, 'Awarded to Yusho Sakaki, Duel Monsters Champion'.

"This must be the trophies Yuya's Father had won... I'm definately in the right place, but the question is what happened to him?" That was then that Aero heard a door opening, with this reaction, Aero went to the only safe place he knew, the roof. Using his speed, Aero found the stairs and opened the door to the roof, as he shut the door behind him, Aero made a sigh of relief. "That... was close". Scrap King looked at Aero as he was kneeling on the chicken wire fencing, Aero looked at Scrap King. "Now we just wait for Yuya and the others to come... did you have a look around yourself, Scrap?"

Scrap King nodded with a smile. _"Yeah I did. Nice place isn't it?"_ Aero agreed to that answer. "Not bad. At least it's cleaner than the Slifer Red Dorms and that Duel Field looked nice too". Aero stretched his arms up in the air and was now waiting for everyone to come back, it was awkward for the both of them since they weren't talking much after that. But after what seemed like an hour, (but it was only 30 minutes) Aero heard a voice, a familiar girl's voice. "Of course you can see the Pendulum Summon, but you have to sign up as a student if you want to see it!"

Aero was curious as to who was saying that as he went closer and he noticed it was the girl with pink hair from before. Everyone was putting up their hands up as they were desperate to see Yuya's new summoning method. Aero looked determined as he knew the duel would begin shortly, so he opened the door and made his way downstairs with his goggles on. As he got close to one of the doors to the Duel Field, he was listening to the voices inside, but did not open the door. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to my One Man Show!" But the pink-haired girl used a paper fan and whacked Yuya hard on the head.

"What are you doing Yuya? You need to concentrate!" Aero then decided that this was getting nowhere, so he opened the door and walked in, ignoring the stares. Looking at the other people, Aero decided not to say anything as he didn't want anybody freaking out. When Aero was standing in the perfect spot to duel, Yuya asked, "W-who are you? What are you?" Aero didn't ask Yuya's question, but he got his duel disk ready. "Wait, y-you want to duel me?" Yuya asked as he pointed to himself.

Aero slightly nodded 'yes' to respond to Yuya's question, but Yuya was having a hard time understanding how a creature like Aero can duel. It was then a Field Spell was activated as both Aero and Yuya found themselves in a grass plain, it was the Field Spell, Plain Plain. Aero was looking around in wonder as Yuya looked questionably at Aero, wondering how this creature would duel. Yuya snapped out of it as he said the Action Duel oath. "Duelists locked into battle! Kicking against the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution in dueling! Action DUEL!" The Action Cards skattered around the Plain Plain field.

* * *

**Aero - 4000**

**Yuya - 4000**

**Yuya's Turn**

Yuya smiled at his hand and announced, "I'll go first! I summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" A familiar pink hippo showed itself to the field.

**Performapal Hip Hippo - ATK 800 DEF 800 LV3 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for a Tribute Summon.**

"Players who go first can't attack on their first turn! I end my turn!" Yuya jumped onto the Hippo's back and was running to find Action Cards. Aero smiled at this and drew his card to start his turn.

**Aero's Turn**

Aero drew the Mobian, Jet. His hand contains Eggman Plan 2, Eggman Plan 6, Charmy, Power Ring and Bonus Ring. Aero looked at Jet and immediately summoned him to the field in attack mode.

**Jet - ATK 900 DEF 1300 LV3 Winged-Beast / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn during either player's turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defence Position.**

Aero looked at Jet and spoke to him thoughtfully, _'Okay Jet, time to use your ability on Hip Hippo'_. Jet looked at Aero, he nodded and obeyed him. Jet used his board to get close to Hippo and waved his board to blow some wind onto Hippo, Hippo disappeared, but his card was now face-down and as this happened, Yuya fell off and tumbled forward. "W-what did you do? Where did Hippo go?" Aero pointed at the face-down card at where Hippo was, but he then showed his arm at Jet and Jet attacked the face-down monster with his board. Yuya was reacting to this as he found a nearby Action Card. "Action Magic, Avoid!"

**Avoid - Action Spell**

**Target 1 attacking monster on the field; negate that monster's attack.**

Jet missed his attack as part of the card's effect. Aero grabbed the two trap cards from his hand and placed them face-down.

**Yuya's Turn**

Yuya studied his opponent as he saw the two face-downs that he placed down, Yuya was quite amazed that this creature could duel. Yuya was about to draw his card, but he heard an encore from the Audience, they were chanting, "Pendulum! Pendulum! Pendulum!" They continued chanting and Yuya drew his card, he smiled at it as it was Timegazer Magician. _'It's here! But I can't remember how I did it... I did watch the duel earlier...'_ Yuya grabbed Timegazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from his hand and held them for everyone to see.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, setting the Pendulum Scale!" Like in the previous duel, the monsters were on each end of the duel disk and two blue beams were on either side of Yuya. But instead of the two Magicians he had before, one was Timegazer with a 8 below it, while the other was Odd-Eyes with a 4 below it. The crowd were chanting louder as they saw this, as they cheered for Yuya. "Pendulum! Pendulum! Pendulum!"

**Timegazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 600 LV3 Sc8 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect.**

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LV7 Sc4 Dragon / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from a battle involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.**

**Monster Effect: If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.**

Yuya was watching them as they kept chanting, 'Pendulum'. "Let's go! I summon out my monsters!" Everyone was watching in silence as they awaited for the monsters to be summoned. But those monsters were never summoned, as there was a message on Yuya's duel disk saying 'Error'. "What's going on? Sword Fish, Whip Snake, go out like a bang like you did before!" Yuya tried to place the two monsters on his duel disk, but it kept saying 'Error'. "Why aren't they summoned? I put the Pendulum Cards in the right place!"

Aero looked at the two Pendulum Monsters as he noticed something off. Before, Yuya had Timegazer and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scales, but he saw Odd-Eyes with a 4 below it. Aero then recalled what Yuya explained when he first Pendulum Summoned...

**Flashback**

_"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician and the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician! Setting the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed the two Magicians on each end of his duel disk and the word 'PENDULUM' was shown between them. Then two blue beams of light were shown and in the beams were the two magicians, they flew up until they stopped and a number was shown below them. Timegazer had a 8 and Stargazer had a 1._

_"With this, I'm able to summon monsters between level 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya continued on. "Swing, Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arc of light on the skies! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A beautiful scene was unfolding, in the middle of the two Magicians was a spiral which was where three coloured beams came out of. One was light blue, one lime green and lastly red, the beams showed three different monsters. "Performapal Whip Snake! Performapal Sword Fish! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_

**Present**

_'That's it! He's got the scale wrong! That's why it doesn't work...'_ Yuya was looking down at his duel disk as he too was trying to remember what happened before. _'C'mon brain, think... when I did it last time... well... Ishijima got rid of my Odd-Eyes, then I was in a pinch of trouble...'_ Yuya then realised something as he added in his mind, _'That's right, a pinch! I guess it only happens in a tight situation... that's classic!'_ Yuya then smiled, as he knew what to do. "And with that, I end my turn. Now I don't know who or what you are, but I want you to attack me!"

**Aero's Turn**

Aero titled his head in confusion as he wondered what Yuya was planning. "I don't want you to hold anything back, give it everythng you got!" After hearing this, Aero smiled and drew his next card, he drew Elemental Hero Mobian, Scrap King. _'Scrap King! Wanna join the party?'_ Scrap King's voice echoed in Roxas' mind as he replied, _"Sure thing! Bring it on!"_ Aero wasted no time as he summoned Scrap King straight away.

**Elemental Hero Mobian Scrap King - ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LV4 Warrior / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you have a Mobian-Type monster on the field. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card, if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard that has a WIND Attribute. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the total number of 'Mobian' monsters x 400 (Not including this card).**

As Scrap King showed himself, he activated his ability immediately and summoned Tails beside him.

**Tails - ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.**

Scrap King whispered to Tails as he didn't want to be heard by anyone. _"You've got to activate your ability, to summon Sonic out. We need to finish this duel"_. Tails understood and used his ability to bring Sonic in the battle, Sonic was then summoned as he looked at his opponent with a small smirk.

**Sonic - ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

_'Now Yuya, I hope you're ready, 'cause here I come!'_ Aero looked at Jet and pointed at the face-down Hip Hippo, like before, Jet used his board to attack the card, it was then destroyed.

**Sonic - 2SC**

**Scrap King - 0SC**

**Tails - 0SC**

**Jet - 1SC**

Aero then looked at Sonic, then pointed at Yuya. Sonic used his spin dash and hit Yuya on his chest, Yuya fell back from the attack, but he got up easily and said, "Bring it!" The crowds were cheering as they were awaiting the Pendulum Summon, but Roxas told Scrap King, _'Time to get him Scrap! Attack with Cosmic Slash!'_ Scrap King prepared his sword as he was about to slash at Yuya and Yuya now thought that it was the perfect time to do a Pendulum Summon. "Okay, now I'm in trouble. Now I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya tried to Pendulum Summon Whip Snake and Sword Fish, but like before, an 'Error' showed on the duel disk. Yuya was sent back from the attack as he hit one of the trees behind him.

**Yuya - 0**

**Aero - 4000**

* * *

Everyone was silent, as they were shocked about not seeing a Pendulum Summon. Aero using his speed so that no one would see it, grabbed a notebook from the break room. With the pen that was with the notepad, Aero wrote down a message and rip the paper out to give to Yuya. Aero put away the notepad and walked closer to Yuya, Yuya was rubbing his back a little, but he looked up and saw Aero. "Who are you?" Aero said nothing, but he gave the note to Yuya and walked away. Yuya watched Aero as he left the Duel Field and closed the door behind him, but he looked at the note Aero gave him. It read:

_Meet me on the roof in 15 minutes. Just you, we need to talk._

Yuya looked a little confused at the note, but he got up and the pink-haired girl went to see him and asked, "Who was that, Yuya? What does that say?" Yuya looked at the girl and answered, "I don't know Yuzu, it just says to meet it on the roof by myself in fifteen minutes". Yuzu grabbed the note and read it herself. "What if that thing is leading you into a trap?" Yuya answered, "I'm not sure, but I need to know what that creature's monsters were".

**Meanwhile on the Roof...**

Aero was waiting by the chicken wire fencing, watching the sun and the city landscape. With the note, it wouldn't be long until Yuya meets him, so he wanted to keep quiet and wait patiently. It was then he heard the door opening, but he didn't want to turn around until Yuya asked a question. Yuya slowly walked closer to Aero and was cautious as to what this creature could do. "So, you wanted to talk?"

Aero moved his head slightly to the right, listening to Yuya's question, but he then turned around and he was looking at Yuya, face-to-face. "I have a propersition to make". Yuya looked at him oddly as he heard the creature talk, but Aero continued. "I want to teach you how to Pendulum Summon". Yuya's eyes widened in surprise, this creature who he just barely met was going to teach him how to Pendulum Summon? "Really? You want to help me? Why?" Aero thought it was the best time to take off his goggles, so he took them off and left them hanging on his neck.

Aero opened his eyes and answered, "Because I like the way you duel Yuya, you bring a smile to my face and knowing that you need help with your new summoning method, I wanna be your friend and ally". Yuya was a little surprised at what Aero looked like, but it was nice to know that he had a fan who likes his Entertainment Dueling, even if that fan wasn't human. "Okay sure, but I want to know, who or what are you?" Aero smiled and introduced himself. "The name's Aero and I'm a Mobian, a Mobian Hawk to be precised".

Yuya questioned, "A Mobian... Hawk?" Aero nodded and added, "That's right and if you're wondering, all of the monsters in my deck are all Mobians". Yuya nodded in understanding, but he had many questions to ask. "If you're going to teach me Pendulum Summoning, what do you want?" Aero answered, "Just one thing, I need a place to live". Yuya looked confused at Aero and a little sad for him. "You don't have a home?" Aero nodded and replied, "No I don't. I explore a lot and try and hide since people are not used to the likes of me".

Yuya understood as he shook his head and explained, "I know how you feel, I've been living with a mask of a clown for the past five years when my Dad disappeared". Aero knew it was time to change the subject and he got his duel disk ready. "I would like to know more about your Dad, but let's sort out this summoning first, shall we?" Yuya prepared his duel disk and replied, "Let's do this! Duel!"

* * *

_**Thank you for all of your support everyone! I hope this is okay to everyone and if there is something wrong with it, please tell me.**_

_**Happy New Year!**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_

_**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )**_


	3. Housewarming

**Wow, wasn't episode 39 of Arc-V good or what? I thought this sort of thing would happen, considering Yu-Gi-Oh. You have Yugi who has Yami (or Atem), Jaden had the Supreme King, Yusei had the Crimson Dragon, Yuma had Astral or the Zexal Forms and now, Yuya is possessed either by Yuto or Dark Rebellion or even that same force which made Yuya Pendulum Summon in the first episode.**

**I was both scared and excited about what's to come for the series. But anyway, here's the next chapter. It's just a heartwarming Aero / Yuya friendship chapter.**

**Enjoy! Please read and review. : )**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Housewarming**

The 'test' duel between Yuya and Aero was going well, until Yuya tried to Pendulum Summon. But like in their previous duel, it failed with an error on Yuya's duel disk. "Why does it keep saying 'error'?" Aero smiled and explained what Yuya did wrong. "This is exactly what happened in our previous duel. Yuya, what you did wrong is that you got the scale wrong". Yuya questioned Aero. "Scale?" Aero nodded and explained. "When you Pendulum Summoned before, did you see a number below the magicians?"

Yuya thought hard about what Aero said, when he watched the duel between him and Ishijima. He seemed to notice that when he Pendulum Summoned, there was some sort of number below them. "Yes! I do remember! I used Timegazer and Stargazer!" Yuya realising this, decided that he wanted to start again and try again. "I get it now! Can we start again?" Aero smiled. "Sure thing Yuya! Let's see if you can get it this time". Yuya pressed the reset button on his duel disk, while Aero took the deck out, since his duel disk was an older model.

Yuya and Aero shuffled their decks and drawn their five cards, Aero looked at Yuya. "Do you have Stargazer and Timegazer in your hand?" Yuya looked at his hand and answered Aero's question. "Yes I do! Let's try this again!" Yuya picked two cards from his hand and showed them to Aero. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician and the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician! Setting the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed the two Magicians on each end of his duel disk and the word 'PENDULUM' was shown between them. Then two blue beams of light were shown and in the beams were the two magicians, they flew up until they stopped and a number was shown below them. Timegazer had a 8 and Stargazer had a 1.

"Come forth my monsters!" Just like what happened in the Strong Ishijima duel, a spiral was shown between the two magicians and three different coloured beams came out of it. One was lime green, one was light blue and the other was red. "Performapal Whip Snake! Performapal Sword Fish! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes gave a roar at its entrance and Aero had a big smile on his face. "You did it Yuya! You made the perfect Pendulum Summon!" Yuya looked up at his magicians and the other monsters around him.

"I... I did it?" Yuya was too overshocked to say anything, but Aero helped him out. "Well, I done it. I helped you with Pendulum Summoning, now... do you have any room at your place?" Yuya who had just got over the shock, didn't realise that Aero was asking a question. "Huh? Sorry, did you say something?" Aero smiled as Yuya looked lost. "Is your successful Pendulum Summon getting to you? I asked you, 'Do you have any room at your place?'" Yuya answered, "Uh... yeah. I think so..." Aero hugged and added, "Great! Looks like we get to be roomates!"

Yuya smiled at Aero, he was overjoyed to have a friend like Aero. Yuya was still amazed how someone like him could duel, but he was curious about how easily Aero could trust him. "Okay then, let's go to my place. My mom always welcomes guests". Aero smiled and replied, "Great, lead the way". So along the way to Yuya's house, Yuya was asking more questions to Aero. But Aero suggeted to ask questions in his house instead as he was hungry. As they reached the front door, Yuya warned Aero.

* * *

"My mom likes to take care of stray animals and if she sees you-" Aero held his hand as he knew what Yuya was going to say. "Don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut, for now, you're the only one I'm talking to since you are the only one I trust". Aero put his goggles on and Yuya opened the door with his house keys he kept in his pocket. "Mom! I'm home!" They both entered and they were in a large room which was both the living room and the kitchen. Aero looked around as he was admiring the design and the comfort of Yuya's house, but he was slightly confused when he saw a metal pole close to him.

"I use that to get down from my room quickly". Aero didn't make a sound, but nodded as he understood. "Oh, who is this Yuya?" Both Aero and Yuya looked at who was asking that question. It was a woman with blonde hair in a ponytail, she had green eyes and was wearing a green top and cream trousers. "Mum, this is my new friend Aero". Yuya's Mum looked at the Mobian Hawk, confused. To avoid further confusion, Aero walked up the stairs and explored the rooms upstairs. "Yuya, what is he exactly?"

Yuya looked at Aero, then at his mum Yoko. "Aero is a Mobian Hawk, he told me himself and he's a bit shy to talk to others". Yuya looked up to see Aero walking into his bedroom. "I'll talk to him a bit more..." Yuya was about to walk away, but Yoko stopped him and asked Yuya, "When dinner is ready, could you tell your friend that he is free to talk to me anytime?" Yuya turned around to see his Mother's face. "Sure Mom, I'll be sure to tell him".

Meanwhile with Aero, he was exploring the three rooms upstairs while Yuya explained the situation. Aero found Yuya's bedroom, due to the circus balls that were left in the room and he found a poster by his bed. The poster showed a man wearing a top hat, he had brown eyes and he had a coat on that a ringmaster would wear. _'Is this Yuya's Father?'_ Aero didn't know how long he was looking at the picture, but he heard Yuya. "That's my Dad, he disappeared three years ago. He was supposed to duel Strong Ishijima, but he never showed up and I haven't seen him since that day".

"Wow, at least you have a Mom and a Dad. My parents are dead, died when I was just two". Yuya looked shocked, but sad at Aero. "I'm so sorry, Aero". Aero cheered Yuya up by smiling at him. "Don't be. My friends are family to me, including you Yuya". Yuya blushed a little, but then he wanted to start asking Aero some questions as he sat on his bed. "Where do Mobians come from? I've never heard of them before..." Aero smiled and answered, "Mobians come from this planet..." Aero showed Yuya his Field Spell card, Mobius. "...Mobius. A planet just like Earth, but with more creatures like me".

Yuya was a little confused as he said, "You mean... you're an alien?" Aero wasn't sure on how to answer that question as he was unsure, but he answered, "You could say that, but not like harmful aliens that have ray guns and UFOs. There are humans on Mobius, just not as many as Earth has, so the blunt answer is yes". Yuya looked down as he added, "So we're not really alone are we?" Aero wasn't sure if he heard that question right. "You mean like humans aren't the only species in the whole galaxy?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad that one alien is my friend". Yuya looked up at Aero with a smile, Aero smiled too as he was happy to hear what Yuya had said. "Next question Yuya? You must have lots of questions for me". Yuya asked, "Why does your duel disk look like that?" Aero raised a brow as he thought that was a random question and not about himself. "Well... to put it simply, I've got this way of traveling to different worlds or to different times and this duel disk came from the first of my travels".

Yuya looked at Aero questionably. "So where or when did you go to get that duel disk?" Aero looked at the duel disk as he remembered getting it in a duel. It was dark grey, but it had a marine blue edge and it was also blue where the deck and Extra Deck go. "I got this in a duel when I first arrived in Satellite, it seems to work here which is great". Yuya looked at the duel disk, then at Aero. "I never heard of this 'Satellite'". Aero shook his head and wanted to change the subject. "In Mobius, there is this energy that is contained in seven particular emeralds and this energy is what I use to travel places. It's called, Chaos Energy".

"Chaos Energy?" Aero nodded and explained the details of this particular energy. "It's a little hard to explain but, Chaos Energy is contained in everyone's bodies, but it depends on how these people act or if they used this energy often. With Chaos Energy, you can make knifes out of that same energy, you can teleport, make a big explosion, heal cuts or wounds and with the seven coloured emeralds, known as the Chaos Emeralds, you can become a powerful being for a small amount of time".

Yuya looked at Aero's eyes, confused yet interested. "Chaos Energy can do all that? How much energy do I have?" Aero studied Yuya's body as he was detecting any Chaos Energy. "You have a bit, but it's just one tenth of the amount that I have. Don't worry about it, this energy is completely harmless to your body". Yuya was looking at his body, wondering where that energy had come from. Aero looked at the pendulum pendant Yuya was wearing and wondered in his mind. _'Most of the Chaos Energy is in that pendant... just where did he get it from?'_ Yuya stopped looking at his body and was concerned about Aero as he stared at the pendant.

"What's wrong Aero?" Aero stopped staring at the pendant and looked at Yuya. "Did your Dad give you that pendant?" Yuya looked at the pendant as it gleamed from the sunlight, the pendant was a pair of dragon wings crossing each other and the gem was turquoise in colour. "Yeah, Dad gave it to me the time I was qualified to the Junior Championship when I was eight. Now it's a reminder to keep entertaining people with my dueling". Aero smiled as he was agreeing with Yuya, Duel Monsters should be played fairly and for fun, not to hurt people or use it for war.

"I feel the same way Yuya, I met a couple of duelists who either don't play fair or try to hurt others, but I stop them with my own dueling". Yuya smiled and replied, "We seem to have a bit in common... oh, my Mom said that you don't have to hide around her. You can talk to her anytime you like". Aero looked at the bedroom door and added, "That's nice of her..." Aero sniffed as he smelt something good. "...wait, is she cooking dinner?" Yuya had also smelt what Aero was smelling and he too smelt something good. "Dinner must be very soon then, shall we?"

* * *

Aero nodded and made his way down the stairs, while Yuya used the pole to go down. When they both reached the kitchen, there was a table full of dishes and bowls, filled with food such as fish, rice and dumplings. Aero sniffed and the lovely smell he smelt upstairs was a lot stronger. "This smells great!" Aero realised that he made a mistake, but Yoko heard him speak. "It's a pleasure to cook for all three of us, let us eat!" Everyone sat down in their seats and Yoko included, "Help yourself to what you can eat, Aero".

Aero looked at Yoko with a smile, but then filled his plate with food. He picked a couple of dumplings and spooned some rice and sauce. As Aero was eating, Yuya was curious about something. "Do Mobians eat what we eat?" Aero answered once he finished chewing. "Yeah, pretty much. Mobians eat what humans eat really, a friend of mine named Sonic is addictive to chilli dogs". Yuya tilted his head. "Chilli dogs? What are they?" Aero smirked a little. "Chilli dogs are basically hot dogs with chilli sauce on top".

Both Yuya and Aero talked about what they said at the bedroom to Yoko and they soon finished their dinners. Aero insisted on cleaning the dishes, but Yoko said that she could handle it herself. Aero wasn't sure as he kept asking, but Yoko turned to Aero and said, "Go and get settled in Yuya's room, I'll take care of everything here". Aero was about to head to Yuya's room, but Yoko added, "Aero, I'm glad you're living with us, even if you come from a far away place". Aero smiled and replied, "Thanks! I'll protect Yuya no matter what, trust me".

With this thought in his mind, Aero was setting up his bed which was a spare sleeping bag, but Aero didn't mind it as he slept in worse places before. "Do you miss your friends from Mobius?" Aero looked at Yuya as he too was getting ready for sleep. "Not really, because the monsters in my deck are my friends. Wanna see?" Aero passed the deck to Yuya, he looked at the deck and noticed some of the monsters Aero used in their previous duel. "Elemental Hero Mobian Scrap King?" Aero smiled. "Yeah, that's Scrap. We've been friends for about a year now".

"How old are you exactly?" Aero had to figure out his age, since the time zone was a lot different in Mobius. "In human years, I'm nineteen, but in mobian years, I'm ten". Yuya gave back Aero his deck and added, "So you're a couple of years older than me?" Aero was curious about Yuya's age. "How old are you?" Yuya answered simply, "Fourteen". Aero smiled as he replied, "Yep, older than you..." Aero raised his left arm up, ready for a handshake and added, "... let's be brothers, Yuya".

Yuya was surprised as he heard this, it's been less than a day and Aero taught him how to Pendulum Summon and become his friend. Now, he was suggesting to become someone closer to Yuya, being an older brother. "Alright Aero, brothers it is. But don't pick on me just because you're older than me!" Aero was laughing, but he covered himself inside the sleeping bag and laid down, ready to go to sleep. "Let's get some sleep Yuya, night". Aero closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Yuya was going to reply, but Aero was sound asleep and just decided to tuck himself in the duvets. _'See you tomorrow... brother'_.

* * *

**I liked that ending. : ) I feel happy with this and please review.**

**BlueYusei :D**

**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )**


	4. Dark Town's Prison Tower

_**Hey everyone! Still haven't got a freakin' job X( But I can be patient. One day, I'll get something. I've made a picture of myself in a Yu-Gi-Oh style, but it isn't fantastic. I'll get it on Deviantart at some point. I tried to make this chapter as small as possible, but it still seems large with just under 8,000 words... (Well, it's better than 11,000 geez) This is basically the duel between Sawatari and Yuya.**_

**_Yu-Gi-Oh talk now. Next episode looks exciting! Yuya finally gets a chance to see Shun, but only to see crazy Sora again. It was quite nice to see Yuya summon Dark Rebellion without getting power washed, but I do miss that. Oh well, I do like Yuya riding Dark Rebellion too, that was pretty cool. I hope Shun gives Yuya his answers he's looking for._**

**_Please review and enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Dark Town's Prison Tower**

**(Playing "New Potential" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 2)**

The morning sun rays beamed through Yuya's bedroom and as Aero noticed this, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up from his sleeping bag. Aero was about to stretch his arms, but he noticed Yuya waking up too. "Morning Yuya". Yuya opened his eyes slowly and groggily saw his Mobian 'brother'. "Morning Aero, nice sleep?" Aero smiled. "Yeah, slept like a brick". Aero got up and was about to go downstairs for breakfast, but Yuya asked a question. "Are the gloves and shoes the only thing you wear?"

Aero was a little embarassed by that question, but Yuya made a good point. Ever since Aero first arrived on Mobius, he has been wearing the gloves and shoes except for when he's in his normal human self. As a human, he wears a red leather jacket, black jeans and the trainers and fingerless gloves he's wearing. "To be honest, yes. But some Mobians wear very little clothing such as this". Yuya tilted his head as he asked generously, "Do you need any clothes?" Aero was quite touched with Yuya's kindness, but he shook his head. "I'm alright, but thanks for asking".

As Aero left the room, Yuya was confused, but curious about his guest. Aero wasn't human true, but just talking to him made Aero more human than he is and there was last night, where they had that conversation.

**Flashback**

_"How old are you exactly?" Aero had to figure out his age, since the time zone was a lot different in Mobius. "In human years, I'm nineteen, but in mobian years, I'm ten". Yuya gave back Aero his deck and added, "So you're a couple of years older than me?" Aero was curious about Yuya's age. "How old are you?" Yuya answered simply, "Fourteen". Aero smiled as he replied, "Yep, older than you..." Aero raised his left arm up, ready for a handshake and added, "... let's be brothers, Yuya"._

_Yuya was surprised as he heard this, it's been less than a day and Aero taught him how to Pendulum Summon and become his friend. Now, he was suggesting to become someone closer to Yuya, being an older brother. "Alright Aero, brothers it is. But don't pick on me just because your older than me!" Aero was laughing, but he covered himself inside the sleeping bag and laid down, ready to go to sleep. "Let's get some sleep Yuya, night". Aero closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Yuya was going to reply, but Aero was sound asleep and just decided to tuck himself in the duvets. 'See you tomorrow... brother'._

**Present**

_'Brothers huh? It seems quite fast, but does he want to become more than friends with me?'_ As Yuya was getting his clothes on, he added in his mind, _'Maybe I should introduce him to my friends after school...'_ Once Yuya changed his clothes, he went down the pole to see his Mom, Yoko making pancakes with Aero eating two of them. Yuya quickly sat down and as soon as Yoko placed a plate with two panakes on it, Yuya started eating it. After he finished a mouthful, Yuya asked, "I've got school today, so what are you gonna do until I finish, Aero?"

_'That's a good question...'_ Aero looked at Yuya. "I'm not sure actually, maybe explore the city a bit". Yuya almost dropped his fork as he realised the danger. "But, won't people see you?" Yoko nodded and added, "Yuya's right. What if someone saw you?" Aero smiled as he knew what to do. "That part won't be hard. I managed to watch the entirety of Yuya's duel with Strong Ishijima and get to You Show Duel School without anyone noticing". Yuya looked at Aero oddly as he was curious about that statement.

"Wait, you saw my duel with Strong? You never mentioned that! How did you see my duel then?" Aero chuckled slightly, but he answered, "You ain't gonna believe this but, I was on the roof". Yuya and Yoko were both shocked and surprised. "What?! The roof? How did you get up there?" Aero tapped his beak gently and said, "Secret. Now eat up, we don't want the pancakes getting cold". Yuya nodded as he and Aero were finishing their pancakes. Yuya finished first and said goodbye to Aero and his mom.

* * *

Yoko asked, "Would you like any more pancakes, Aero?" Aero shook his head. "No thanks, Yoko". Aero was about to leave the house through the back door, but he looked back at Yoko who had something to say. "Aero, I just want to say thank you for becoming friends with Yuya. He seems to like you more, since you first met each other. Although I have to ask, what interested you to become friends with him?" Aero looked away as he was thinking of an answer. "As a guess, I think it's because he has a kind heart, with the potential to entertain others. He even brought a smile to my face with his dueling and I feel like I could learn that from him".

Yoko was nodding at Aero's answer and she said with a smile, "Well, have a nice day Aero. Stay safe". Aero looked at her with a smile. "Sure, see you before dinner". Once Aero was outside, Aero quickly checked around him to see if anyone was nearby. Luckily, he was in an alleyway, so he saw no one and he nodded to himself as he started his plan. Aero opened his right hand a little and in a small flash of white, a sword appeared, but its appearance didn't look like any old sword.

It looked like some sort of weapon or key. The handle had a frame shaped like a tombstone and in the middle of the frame was a spongy textured handle, connecting the top and bottom of the frame that was coloured orange and mostly white. There was a small green gem on the top of the handle and on the corners of the frame were small curved points that looked like it was used for decorations. The blade was blue near the handle, but it was gradually becoming red at the end and there were also rings attached to the blade. At the end of the blade was a swirl, but it has curved spikes on the outside of the swirl.

"Long time no see, eh Sword of Chaos? Time to become human..." Aero closed his eyes and his body was glowing white as his body was becoming taller. As the body stopped glowing, a human replaced the Mobian. This human was in his late teens, around 18 or 20. He has a red leather jacket with slate trimmings and a collar, he has very slight dark blue trousers that just reaches the top of his trainers. His hair is black and spiky at the back of his head, but the rest of his hair is down and short. What was kept the same that him and Aero have is the black fingerless gloves with two light blue gems on the seams and the black trainers with a marine blue sole.

The human looked at himself and sighed. "It's been a while since I was my normal self... time to stick as Roxas for a while". Roxas left the alleyway and started exploring the city streets. It looked a lot like his home town back at Maxis, but he knew that this place was in the future, due to the advanced technology he's seen so far. "I said I was going to explore the city, but I didn't really think of what to do as an activity". Roxas stopped walking and was thinking of what to do than just walking around town.

* * *

**(Playing "Busy Everyday Life" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

"Maybe I should go where I first saw Yuya, at the highway. I get a nice view there and except for the cars driving by, it's quiet there". Roxas, using his fast speed, dashed all the way towards the highways. As Roxas stopped, he noticed that he didn't catch anyone's attention. Roxas was kneeling on the railing and was admiring the view he had, in front of him was the Arena that Yuya dueled in and on each side was different parts of the city with a couple of bridges connecting the both of them. _"Nice view"_.

Roxas looked to his left to see the Duel Spirit of Malice Rose, also admiring the view. "Why isn't everyone coming out?" After Roxas had said this, four other Duel Spirits joined Malice Rose. One was a black hedgehog which was Scrap, one was a light grey enhidna, one was a black hawk and the last one were a pair, two light green rabbits. The grey enhidna was concerned about why all of the Mobian Heroes were called out. _"Is there something going on, Roxas? Is there a strong duelist we need to beat?"_ Roxas smiled at the grey enhidna. "Relax Gleam, just taking a break. You guys deserve to be out of the cards once in a while". One of the rabbits was overjoyed.

_"Yay! Thanks Roxas!"_ Roxas smiled at the young male rabbit. "No problem, Gem". The black hawk and hedgehog nodded and Scrap added, _"Yeah, thanks a lot. I think we all need a rest"_. Roxas looked at the sky and the other green rabbit, who wasn't Gem joined him. "Hey Mimi, you look great". Mimi blushed and said, _"You look good too. Where's Yuya?"_ Roxas looked a Mimi. "He's at school at the moment. I've still got another few hours before he finishes". Malice Rose asked, _"So you're just going to stay here until then?"_ Roxas shrugged. "Guess so. Either that or stalk Yuya".

The black hawk called out, _"I call on the second option!"_ Roxas looked at the black hawk. "Really Crow? Do you think that's a good idea? I mean sure we haven't got any plans on what to do next, but I feel stalking Yuya would be a bad choice". Gem was disappointed to hear that answer. _"Aww, c'mon Roxas! It will be fun!"_ Roxas looked back at the Arena, deep in thought. Roxas nodded his head and came up with his answer. "Ok, we'll stalk Yuya. But all of us have got to hide. He doesn't know that I'm following him". The Elemental Heroes nodded their heads as they went back to their cards. Roxas decided to stay in his human form and started looking for the school.

* * *

**Hours later at the school...**

The bells rang as it signaling the end of the day. Yuya and Yuzu were walking out slowly towards the entrance. "So this Aero guy is staying with you? What did he want to talk about?" Yuya answered as he was looking at Yuzu. "He said he wanted to teach me Pendulum Summon. I wasn't sure why at first, but he said he liked the way that I dueled and wanted to help me. Maybe you'll get to see him when he's ready to talk". Yuzu gave a little smile. "That would be great". Yuya then heard some people call his name. One was a bit chubby with shoes that looked like dinosaur's feet, one had short blue hair with a white collar shirt and a black vest over it and the third one was a girl with bright red hair.

"Oh it's you guys!" These three were younger students at You Show Duel School, there's the girl named Ayu, the chubby one, Futoshi and the newest member, Tatsuya. Futoshi looked really excited. "Yuya, I heard you done a Pendulum Summon! Hurry, show it to us!" Yuya smiled at them as he to was eager to Pendulum Summon again. "Alright! To You Show Duel School!" They started walking their way to the Duel School, but suddenly, three sticky rubber darts shot towards Yuya's face, but right between the eyes.

Yuzu looked at the darts confused. "W-what the?" A voice spoke up. "A triple bullseye! 150 points! Pretty good right?" Yuya looked at who said that puzzled. "B-Bullseye?" The guy who shot the darts got closer and added, "You're Yuya Sakaki, aren't you? I'm Shingo Sawatari from Class 1, pleased to meet you!" Shingo gently shook Yuya's hand for a handshake. "O-okay". Shingo let go and was congratulating Yuya. "I was watching on TV that duel you had against Strong Ishijima..." Shingo grabbed the darts and they weren't stuck to Yuya's face anymore.

"And you used the cards to create that Pendulum Summon! What were those cards called again?" Yuya answered for Shingo. "Pendulum Cards?" Shingo seemed pleased with that answer. "Yes! That's them! Of course, rare cards such as those belong to the strongest of duelists". Yuya seemed a bit touched by his words, but Yuzu snapped him out of it. "Yuya, shouldn't we get to the school and show that Pendulum Summon?" It seemed to have worked as Yuya remembered. "Oh yeah, of course!"

"Well I can help with that. I'm with LDS School and I have a reservation at the Centre Court". Yuya was a bit shocked as to how he got it. "A reservation?" Shingo explained, "My father is the Mayor and he helped me get one". The younger students seemed very excited to go, but after some covincing with Yuzu, they all decided to go.

* * *

**LDS School**

**(Playing "The Beginning Moment" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 2)**

Thanks to Shingo, they were given a tour of their excellent services and courses. Compared to You Show, this school was massive, it's tall and it seemed to serve many topics on dueling. Yuya was looking at the list of courses they provided. "They seem to have courses on the different summoning methods, XYZ, Synchro, oh and Fusion too!" Shingo then called Yuya. "Yuya! Centre Court is this way!"

Everyone arrived at the Centre Court and it was just like they thought it was, massive. Two people who had the same uniform as Shingo came towards and greeted them. "Those two are friends of mine, now let's see those Pendulum Cards". Yuya was then thinking that something could go wrong. "B-but-" Shingo was being kind by saying, "Don't be shy, let's see them". Yuya dug in his deck to find the two Pendulum cards and showed Timegazer and Spacegazer to Shingo. Shingo snatched them and showed his two friends.

His friends seemed pleased seeing them, but Shingo reminded them as he took them back. "Now, now. You know these don't belong to you, right?" Shingo then smirked as he looked at the You Show gang. "They should belong to me". Yuya was both surprised and shocked. "Those don't belong to you!" Shingo looked at the cards. "When I saw how these cards worked, I knew I had to have them. So I made this plan to take these and show you a real Pendulum Summon. All of you wanted to see it, right?" Shingo went up to Yuya and pulled his goggles, so that the elastic would make the goggles hit him back.

Shingo then snapped his fingers and his two friends grabbed Yuya's friends and took them to one side. They were calling out his name. "What are you doing? Let them go!" Shingo answered back. "Your friends will be free after this duel is done, but since I feel bad for taking your Pendulum Cards..." Shingo grabbed a small pile of cards and threw them by Yuya's feet. "...I'll let you have any of these. They are trash cards that fit you perfectly!" Yuya looked ashamed at the cards below him and he neated the pile. "Thrash? Why would you do something like this?"

**(Playing "Believe in Tomorrow's Victory" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 2)**

As Yuya was up from picking up the cards, something strange, but dangerous happened. A glowing light in the shape of a small spear, shot near one of Shingo's arms. "W-what was that? It almost hit me!" Yuya looked at where he thought the spear had come from. At first, he saw nothing, but he saw someone he knew walking in. "A-Aero? What are you doing here?" Shingo looked shocked at the creature, known as Aero, does Yuya know this creature and what kind of creature was it?

As Yuya saw Aero, he sees the Mobian looking mad with his narrowed eyes and his teeth clenched. Like before when he first dueled Yuya, he didn't say a word. But he walked until he was in front of Yuya and he started his duel disk. "Aero, what are you doing?" Aero turned to Yuya and made it so one except Yuya saw his face. "Let's team up against him Yuya, no one calls any Duel Monster cards worthless. People like Shingo sicken me, there are no worthless cards in Duel Monsters". Yuya was surprised to hear this from Aero, but he agreed with him completely. There was a card in that pile that can help him survive a turn, maybe more.

Aero looked at Shingo when he first came in and Yuya suggested something to Sawatari. "How about we team up against you? You can have 8000 life points and me and Aero have 4000. Aero goes after me and he can't attack you since it counts as a first turn, sound good to you?" Shingo thought that this seemed pointless, but if it meant that he had more life points than those two, he would take it.

**(Playing "Concerned Duelist" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

Shingo nodded as he agreed with the terms. "Now time to activate the field spell, Dark Town's Prison Tower!" The floor underneath everyone glowed and chains surrounded the You Show group. "Guys!" Yuya tried to reach them, but as the field spell was still taking shape, it was getting harder to reach them. Once the field spell was settled, the You Show group were on top of a tower that was partly wrapped in chains. Both Yuya and Aero were on a street, looking at the tower at the distance with Yuya running towards it.

"Guys!" Yuya stopped as he heard Shingo speak. "If you want to save them, then duel me, Yuya". Yuya had no choice as he prepared his duel disk and added the level one monster, Block Spider. "Looks like you're ready for this, here we go!" Sawatari and his goons shouted out the Action Duel oath and the Action cards got scattered around the field.

* * *

**Yuya - 4000**

**Aero - 4000**

**Shingo - 8000**

**Yuya's Turn**

"It's my turn!" Yuya ran past Shingo and as he was going up the stairs of a building, he summoned a monster. "I summon Performapal Whip Snake!"

**Performapal Whip Snake - ATK 1700 DEF 900 LV4 Reptile / Effect - EARTH**

**Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; switch its current ATK and DEF until the End Phase.**

Whip Snake wrapped around Yuya's right arm and used it to swing from building to building. Aero was still quite amazed with how you can use monsters to travel through the field spell. "I end my turn!"

**Aero's Turn**

_'Let's see if I could do better at saving everyone'_. Aero drew his card which was Mobian 1 Up, his hand contained Cream, Eggman Plan 1, Eggman Plan 2, Mobian Hero Calling and Team Sonic's Team Attack. _'Not by much... Yuya find a way up there'_. Aero summoned the only monster he had in his hand.

**Cream - ATK 700 DEF 100 LV1 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can inflict damage to your opponent for each card in their hand x 300. If "Cheese" is equipped to this card, this card gains 300 ATK but its effect is negated.**

Shingo smirked at Aero as he thought it was a foolish move. "Why woud you summon that out?" Aero narrowed his eyes as he was mad about him insulting his friends. Aero held his hand out to signal the activation of Cream's effect, Shingo had five cards so he took massive damage.

**Shingo - 6500**

"Why did I take life points? What did that monster do?" Aero pointed to the cards in his hand and then pointed at Shingo. Aero place the Eggman Plan traps down and ended his turn by running towards the tower, but in average speed to not surprise anyone.

**Shingo's Turn**

"My turn, draw!" Sawatari looked at his hand and he noticed Timegazer Magician. He was about to play it, but someone interfered by telling him 'not yet'. "I summon Lightning Board!"

**Lightning Board - ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LV4 Thunder / Effect - LIGHT**

**You can Tribute this card; add 1 Level 6 or higher monster from your Deck to your hand.**

Shingo hopped on top of the board and used to get towards the tower. With the help of Whip Snake, Yuya managed to swing his way towards the bridge where the tower was. "There! Action Card!" Yuya ran to it and picked it up, but it wasn't a spell, it was a trap. "A trap?" Shingo showed a video onto his duel disk and explained. "It's the Action Trap, Break Shot". The Action Trap disappeared and colourful balls that were bigger than Yuya started rolling all over the bridge.

"Break Shot lowers your monster's attack by 800. You got be careful with Action Cards as there are Trap Cards among them too! Not only that, but your friends are in even more trouble". As the video ended on Yuya's duel disk, he noticed that he was about to hit a wall and he did. Up above the tower, it was shaking a lot. Enough to make someone lose balance and Futoshi was about to slide off the tower, but Yuzu caught him and kept hold of him.

"Battle! Lightning Board, attack Whip Snake! Lightning Darts!" Shots of electricity came out of the board and was about to hit Whip Snake, but Yuya was searching for another Action Card and it turned out to be another Action Trap. "Another Trap?" Sawatari explained this Trap too. "Oh too bad! Action Trap, Jump Shot! Jump Shot lowers your monster's attack by 400 and now Whip Snake is destroyed!"

**Yuya - 3000**

"I end my turn". Yuya jumped out of the way from Jump Shot's aftermath and was in the water below. But he managed to swim onto a surface as his turn began.

**Yuya's Turn**

"My turn!" Yuya drew Performapal Skeeter Skimmer. If I can't get there by land, I summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!"

**Performapal Skeeter Skimmer - ATK 500 DEF 1600 LV4 Insect / Effect - WATER**

**When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate that attack.**

**Aero's Turn**

"Everyone, I'm coming!" Yuya used Skeeter Skimmer as a boat and was looking for a way to catch them. Aero had just arrived and looked at the devastation of the bridge. The duel disk gave a light, indicating it was his turn, he drew the Mobian, Rouge. _'Rouge, I'm counting on you!'_

**Rouge - ATK 1300 DEF 1800 LV4 Winged-Beast / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can take 1 Spell or Trap card in either player's Graveyard and add that card to your hand.**

Rouge looked at Aero puzzled, he normally doesn't summon her out. _'Rouge, I need your wings to get up there'_. Aero looked up the tower to indicate the location of where Rouge had to go and she looked too. _"No way sweety. You're too heavy to carry"_. Aero was a little disappointed, but he encouraged her. _'Please Rouge! There are a group of kids up there about to fall to the their deaths! Please save them!'_ Rouge knew the risk as she could only reach half way up the tower with Aero's weight, but since Aero said 'please' she was okay to help.

_'Okay Mr. Hero, but you owe me a gem'_. Aero nodded with a smile. _'Of course Rouge, ready when you are'_. Rouge hovered up enough for Aero to grab her legs and once Aero grabbed her legs, they flew up. Shingo noticed this as he was still confused how a creature like Aero could duel, but he began his second turn.

**Shingo's Turn**

"All I need is the right card and I've won this. My turn, draw!" Shingo drew Tribute Trade and his hand contained Breakthrough Skill, Power Darts Shooter, Rocket Darts Shooter, Ultimate Darts Shooter and Timegazer Magician. "I activate the spell, Tribute Trade!"

**Tribute Trade - Normal Spell**

**Tribute 1 monster that has a Level; add from your Deck to your hand, 1 monster that is 1 Level higher than that monster you Tributed.**

"I sacrifice my Lightning Board so that I can add a monster from my deck to my hand, that is a level higher than Lightning Board!" Sawatari showed the card to Yuya as he was closest. "I add the Pendulum monster, Stargazer Magician!" Yuya looked shocked. "Stargazer?" Sawatari said with a grin. "Yes, one of MY Pendulum cards!" Yuya added, "But you can't Pendulum Summon with just one of them!" Sawatari laughed as he added, "I keep telling you, I'm the Chosen One, I had Timegazer in my hand from the start!"

**(Playing "Swing! Pendulum of the Souls!" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

"Now, I set the Scale with the Scale 1 Spacegazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician..." Yuya looked a bit upset as he saw someone else Pendulum Summon. "No way, someone else besides me..." Sawatari continued. "...I set the Pendulum Scale!" Like before when Yuya Pendulum Summoned, the two magicians where in blue beams with the scale number below them. But what was different was that there was no spiral between the magicians. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Power Darts Shooter, Rocket Darts Shooter and Ultimate Darts Shooter!"

**Stargazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LV5 Sc1 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set the card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated or the rest of this turn.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster.**

**Timegazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 600 LV3 Sc8 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect.**

**Power Darts Shooter - ATK 1800 DEF N/A LV5 Machine / Effect - EARTH**

**You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Darts Shooter" monster you control; it gains 600 ATK until the end of this turn.**

**Rocket Darts Shooter - ATK 1900 DEF N/A LV6 Machine / Effect - EARTH**

**You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Darts Shooter"monster you control; this turn, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

**Ultimate Darts Shooter - ATK 2400 DEF 300 LV7 Machine / Effect - EARTH**

**During the End Phase: Special Summon all "Darts Shooter" monsters that were Tributed this turn.**

"Yes! Yes! Pendulum Summon is the best! No one can stop me now! Power Darts Shooter, attack Skeeter Skimmer!" Yuya was about to get a new Action card, but he didn't want to risk it. "I activate Skeeter Skimmer's ability! I can change him to defense mode and negate this attack!" Sawatari frowned. "I missed? But I've still got more attacks! Rocket Dart Shooter, attack his monster!" Skeeter Skimmer tried to dodge, but one of the darts exploded him and Yuya was in the water.

"Next one's coming for you, Yuya!" Ultimate Darts Shooter used his attack on Yuya, but it seemed to be blocked as he didn't take life points. "What did you do?" Yuya looked around him as he was confused. "Wait... was that Aero?" Yuya and Shingo looked up to see Aero activating a trap. Aero was almost at the top of the tower, but Rouge was getting tired.

**Eggman Plan 1 - Normal Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack.**

"Grrr... fine! You got lucky this time Yuya! I end my turn!" Yuya swam onto one of the struts of the bridge, facing Sawatari. He still felt depressed that Sawatari Pendulum Summoned, but Aero was by his side. "Thanks Aero!" Yuya turned to Sawatari and started his turn.

**(Playing "A Battle That You Can't Lose" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

**Yuya's Turn**

"I draw!" Yuya drew his added card, Block Spider. Yuya smiled at it and summoned it. "I summon, Block Spider!"

**Block Spider - ATK 0 DEF 100 LV1 Insect / Effect - EARTH**

**Your opponent cannot target Insect-Type monsters for attacks, except this one.**

"A monster with 0 attack points? That's a garbage card you're using!" Yuya didn't react to what Sawatari said. "With this card, I may have another chance. When Block Spider is on the field, you can't hit any other insect monsters! Now I switch Block Spider to defense mode and activate Mimiclay!"

**Mimiclay - Normal Spell**

**Target 1 Level 3 or lower Attack Position monster you control, then change it to face-up Defense Position; Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) with the same name, Type, Attribute and effect as that target. (This card is also still a Spell Card.) When that target leaves the field, destroy this card.**

"This card copies a monsters Attribute, Type and Effect, so the card I'm going to copy is Block Spider! Now that there is another Block Spider, their webs overlap each other, Block-Lock! Now your monsters cannot hurt me anymore". Yuya picked two cards from his hands. _'All I have to do is bet on these...'_ "I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

**Aero's Turn**

Aero had reached the top of the tower and Rouge was on the top resting. _'Get some rest Rouge, you earned it'_. Aero's duel disk gave a light to indicate his turn, Aero drew his card which was Wave. _'I guess it's that time again...'_ Aero saw Yuzu and held his hand out for her to reach. Even if Yuzu couldn't trust Aero, she was willing to accept any help. She grabbed onto Aero's hand and he pulled enough for all of them, so that they won't fall off. Once he knew they were safe, Aero placed the drawn card down.

**Wave - ATK 1000 DEF 1200 LV3 Winged-Beast / Tuner - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, if your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card to negate and destroy that card.**

_'It's time... time for a Synchro Summon!'_ Aero held his hand out and Wave turned into three green rings. Everyone seemed confused as to what was happening, but ignored the stares as the monsters combined to a white beam beside the edge of the tower. As the glow of the beam died down, a marine blue dragon appeared.

**Sonic Boom Dragon - ATK 2600 DEF 1800 LV8 Synchro / Dragon / Effect - WIND**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card is treated as a Mobian-Type monster. When this card is Synchro or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 3 Speed Counters. Once per turn, this card gains 1 Speed Counter (max 10). You can destroy a number of cards on the field by removing Speed Counters for each card you want to destroy. If this card has 2 or less Speed Counters, this card cannot declare an attack.**

The dragon known as Sonic Boom Dragon went close to the edge and Aero jumped on his back. Aero looked at Yuzu and the others and made a gesture to join him. "You want us to get on your monster's back?" Aero nodded and Yuzu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu carefully got onto Sonic Boom's back, Aero looked back to see if they were secure and were holding on tight. Sonic Boom went easy on the You Show gang and gently flew down towards Yuya. Sonic Boom landed and everyone except Aero hopped off his back.

"Guys! You're safe!" Yuzu smiled at Yuya. "Of course! Thanks to your friend". She looked up at Aero who smiled back at them and Sonic Boom flew up, Aero looked at his own dragon with a smile on his face. _'I can't believe it... I'm actually riding on a dragon! This is amazing! But back to the duel, Sonic Boom attack Ultimate Darts Shooter! Go Chaos Flare!'_ Sonic Boom Dragon heard Aero's thoughts as he charged his elemental breath and shot an attack on Shingo's strongest monster, which destroyed it.

**Shingo - 6300**

**Shingo's Turn**

"Grr... how dare you!" Aero pointed to Shingo which he guessed meant that he ended his turn. "My turn, draw!" Shingo drew the spell, Cricket Close. On Sawatari's duel disk, a voice called to say that _"The Pendulum Cards are most likely Spell Cards now"_. "I activate the spell, Cricket Close!"

**Cricket Close - Normal Spell**

**Target 2 Spell Cards you control and 1 card your opponent controls; this turn, their effects are negated.**

"By negating two spell cards, I can negate one of your spell cards!" Hearing this shocked Yuya, with two spells, Sawatari could negate Mimiclay. "Huh? Spell cards?" Yuya checked his duel disk to check for spell cards, but it seemed if the only cards Shingo had was his two monsters and the Pendulum Cards. "But there isn't any!" Aero widened his eyes and pointed to Timegazer Magician, Yuya looked to see if Aero knew, only to see him pointing at the Pendulum monster. "The spells I'm negating are MY Pendulum Monsters! By negating their effects, I can negate your Mimiclay!"

"Now Block Spider is just a monster with 100 defense, attack him Power Darts Shooter!" Many darts came out and destroyed the insect. "Rocket Darts Shooter, attack Yuya!" As the darts from Rocket Darts Shooter hit Yuya, a cloud of smoke surrounded him and no one knew what had happened to him. But as the smoke cleared, Yuya declared, "I was waiting for this! Trap activate, Empty Fishing!"

**Empty Fishing - Normal Trap**

**When you would take battle damage: Target 2 cards on the field whose effects are negated; halve that damage and add those targets to your hand. They are sent to their original owner's Graveyard during your End Phase.**

"This halves the battle damage I took, then it adds two cards with negated effects to my hand!" Shingo gasped as he knew what that meant. "Timegazer and Spacegazer come back into my hand!" The Magician cards came to Yuya's hand and Yuya grabbed them with a smile. "Y-you planned this from the start!" Yuya corrected Shingo. "No, I just simply believed". Sawatari replied, "Just believed?! I'll have to end my turn, but I'll get you next turn!"

**Yuya's Turn**

**(Playing "Yuya Sakaki's Theme" from YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

Yuya looked at his friends as he said, "Sorry I had to put you through that guys". Everyone seemed to have accpeted his apology. "Don't be sorry Yuya, just take Sawatari down!" Ayu jumped. "Go get ém!" Yuya drew the card, Performapal Turn Toad. "The fun has just began!" The city lights turned off and the only light was a spotlight on Yuya. "Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time to introduce these two! I set the scale with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magaician, setting the Pendulum Scale!" The wonderful scene played as the two magicians appeared with a spiral between them. "Come forth Performapal Turn Toad! Performapal Kaleidoscorp! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

**Stargazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LV5 Sc1 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set the card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated or the rest of this turn.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster.**

**Timegazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 600 LV3 Sc8 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect.**

**Performapal Turn Toad - ATK 0 DEF 800 LV2 Sc3 Aqua / Pendulum / Effect - WATER**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEFuntil the end of this turn.**

**Monster Effect: During either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster you control; change it to Attack Position. This turn, that target gains ATK equal to half its current DEF.**

**Performapal Kaleidoscorp - ATK 100 DEF 2300 LV6 Sc4 Insect / Pendulum / Effect - LIGHT**

**Pendulum Effect: LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK.**

**Monster Effect: If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.**

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LV7 Sc4 Dragon / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from a battle involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.**

**Monster Effect: If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.**

"That was amazing, Yuya!" Aero smiled as he too was enjoying the scene. _'You did it Yuya, I'm glad my lessons have paid off...'_ Shingo looked at the monsters, confused. "What do you mean perfect? You summoned a monster with 100 attack points and one with 0! There just garbage cards!" Yuya tilted his head. "Oh, is that so? Kaleidoscorp's effect can be devasting! I activate his ability, Kaleido Search!" Out of the tail, a display of Kaleidos were shown in the sky. "Now by selecting a Pendulum Monster like so..."

Yuya selected Odd-Eyes and a seperate form of it was shown. "Odd-Eyes can attack all of your monsters once!" The made form flew up in the air and made its way towards Power Darts Shooter. "Battle! Attack Power Darts Shooter! Odd-Eyes's ability! When it attack Level 5 or higher monsters, battle damage is doubled, so I have you take that damage!" This shocked Sawatari and the form Odd-Eyes hit the shooter and the impact made Sawatari go to the left. "Odd-Eyes attack Rocket Darts Shooter!"

**Shingo - 3700**

"You so full of yourself aren't you? But you forget, I still have life points left!" Yuya looked at his monsters as he couldn't finish the duel as he was. "That ends my turn, Aero, can you finish this off?" Yuya looked at the Synchro dragon as he couldn't see Aero from his point of view.

**Aero's Turn**

Aero nodded and put his fingers on his deck. _'All I need is a monster with 1100 attack and we've won!'_ Aero drew the card, Elemental Hero Mobian Black Protectionwing. _'Yes!'_ Aero summoned the Mobian Hero and he appeared on top of Sonic Boom.

**Elemental Hero Mobian Black Protectionwing - ATK 1300 DEF 1800 LV4 Warrior / Effect - DARK**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you have a Mobian-Type monster on the field. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card, if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard that has a DARK Attribute. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the total number of "Mobian" monsters x 300 (Not including this card).**

_'You know what to do Crow, take him down!'_ The Mobian Hero dived down and used his shield as a weapon. _'Now Sonic Boom, attack with Chaos Flare!'_ Sonic Boom Dragon attacked a beam at Sawatari which ended the duel.

**Yuya - 3000**

**Aero - 4000**

**Shingo - 0**

* * *

As the life points went to 0, Sonic Boom Dragon went closer to the You Show gang and gave Aero a safe landing. Before the field spell disappeared along with Sonic Boom Dragon, Aero said with his thoughts, _'Thanks for the help, Sonic Boom'_. Everyone looked at Sawatari as he was kneeling on the floor, but he got up. "You may have won the duel, but those Pendulum Cards are still mine! Guys get them!" Sawatari's goons were about to go near Yuya, but Aero went in front of him to protect Yuya. But it seems that was pointless as the goons and Sawatari were laying on the ground.

"Geez, these guys were annoying right from the start". In front of the You Show was a boy, about ten years old. He had light blue hair and was wearing a dark blue jacket with an orange collar and grey trousers. "Did-did you just?" The boy turned around to see Yuya. "But you... you two were so cool out there!" Aero titled his head as he thought the jacket the boy was wearing looked familiar. "Are you from LDS?" The boy shook his head. "I was going to, but now I'm not. I want to be your apprentice!"

Everyone was surprised with a "Eh?" Yuya pointed at himself as he questioned, "Apprentice? Mine?" The boy answered, "Yeah, if I want someone to teach me, it should be someone fun, right?" Aero nodded as he seemed to agree. Yuzu pointed to Sawatari and his friends and asked, "Did you do something to those guys?" The boy answered, "I just knocked them unconcious, that's all. Name's Sora Shiun'in, please to meet you!" Yuya shook his hand and Aero gave a smile and walked away from the You Show gang.

Ayu looked at Aero. "Thanks for saving us, Aero!" Aero turned to the right slightly with a smile, but contined to walk out of LDS. "Where he's going?" Yuya answered Tatsuya's question. "I think he's going to my house, I better follow him". Yuya caught up with Aero and the You Show gang said goodbye to Sora. As Yuya and Aero walked back, they were talking mostly about the duel. "Aero, thanks for saving my friends". Aero smiled at Yuya. "No probs. You would have done the same for me".

Yuya asked, "But what I don't understand is what was that dragon you summoned?" Aero knew he was going to question about his dragon, but he answered the question anyway. "That dragon is called Sonic Boom Dragon, he's a Synchro monster". Yuya was unknown with the term. "Synchro? You did a Synchro Summon?" Aero answered, "Yeah and if you want, I can teach you that too. But not today, maybe tomorrow at You Show". Yuya added, "Do you know any other summons?"

Aero did know about Fusion Summon, but the term XYZ was unknown to him. "I can Fusion Summon, but I have no idea what XYZ is. I've never seen one of those". Yuya looked surprised. "You should be a teacher instead of a student. You could teach us lots about dueling!" Aero blushed, but he agreed with Yuya. He could teach them many things, especially giving lessons that not every card in Duel Monsters is useless. "Until I'm ready to talk to others, I will teach your school everything that I know about dueling".

* * *

_**What do you think? Did you like Aero and Yuya dueling together? Please sent in your thoughts by reviewing or PMs.**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_

_**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )**_


	5. Sora, the New Apprentice?

**Hey guys! : )**

**Got another chapter done! I decided to mix this up a little bit, so please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Sora, the New Apprentice?**

Aero slept quitely in his sleeping bag, but he opened his eyes as he heard a thump beside him. Aero smiled, as it was just Yuya falling off his bed. "Nice dream, Yuya?" Yuya looked at Aero and answered, "You could say that". Yuya sat on his bed and picked up the Pendulum Pendant on his bedside table, it swinged a little on each side and Yuya looked at it. _'Being a Champion may have been a dream, but I actually did it... I managed to do a Pendulum Summon!'_

Aero looked at Yuya and said, "Yuya? Yuya?" Yuya seemed to be in a trance, but he opened his eyes as he heard Aero call his name. "Huh? Did you say something?" Aero smiled as he asked, "You seem lost in your thoughts, what's on your mind?" Yuya looked at Aero and smiled. "It's just... with this Pendulum Summon, I can become a Champion, just like my Dad". Aero smiled as he put his right hand on Yuya's right shoulder. "You also have your friends, right? We're all here to help you reach that goal".

Yuya nodded as he got up and started to get changed. Seeing this, Aero left the bedroom to give Yuya some privacy. Aero kneeled on the balcony and remembered what happened yesterday. Yuya came out of the bedroom with his usual clothes on and said while scratching the back of his head. "What was with that kid yesterday? He saw us duel and now he wants to be our apprentice?" Aero was about to reply, but a young dog bark interrupted him as he looked to his right, to see a brown and white patched puppy and a older white cat.

"En! Core!" Yuya picked the puppy up with a smile. "I didn't know you had pets". Yuya seemed to ignore that as he said, "Boy, you are getting bigger. You were the size of my palm when Mom found you". The puppy known as En, seemed to bark in response and Yuya smiled at how cute it sounded. "Morning to you too, Core". Yuya looked down at the white cat and it gave a deep meow in response. Yuya put En back down carefully as he heard his Mom downstairs. "Go on darling and eat as much as you want". Yuya went down the pole with Aero going down the stairs. "Mom, have you found another pe-"

But Yuya didn't get to ask his question as he saw a certain someone eating pancakes. "Teacher!" Yuya fell down anime-style and Aero laughed at this, but he tried to keep it quiet as he didn't want Sora to hear him. "What's he doing here?" Yoko placed a pile of pancakes at the centre of the table. "Isn't he adorable? I found him wondering around the house and you know what I get with lost little things!"

Yuya looked at his Mom like she was crazy. "Yeah, little things, but you never bring people!" Aero sat down and grabbed a plate and a couple of pancakes, he started eating them and looked at Sora ocassionly. Once he was done, he put the plate aside and whispered in Yuya's right ear, _"I'll see you at You Show later"_. Yuya nodded and Aero left the house, he breathed a sigh of relief as he was now safe to talk freely. "Thank Chaos, it's safe now guys". Scrap appeared beside him with a smile. _"Wasn't expecting that Sora kid to show up?"_

Aero shook his head. "No I wasn't. Like I whispered to Yuya, I'm gonna go to You Show for the day..." Aero picked a card from his deck and looked at it with an idea in his mind. "...I'm gonna try out that Field Spell System and use this!" Aero put the card back and walked his way to the Duel School, Scrap floated alongside him as he walked and made conversation. _"What was with that Sora kid? Did he seriously follow Yuya all the way back to his house?"_ Aero shrugged. "Must have done. I thought he would be interested in me, since I was in that duel too... oh well, Yuya is gonna have a hard time with him".

* * *

Aero made it to the You Show easily as he found out that the Duel School was actually quite close to Yuya's house. Aero smiled as he looked at the familiar hallways and the duel arena he dueled Yuya in. Aero started to investigate the room where the system controls were held. After seeing the break room, he found another room but it was on a higher floor and it was quite small. It had the System with a couple of keys and a turnable office chair. _'This must be it...'_ Aero got the card out and had a look at the System to see if there was a way to register the Field Spell he wanted.

_'It's gotta be here somewhere...'_ Aero continued looking, but he heard someone behind him, which made him jump. "What are you doing to the System?" Aero looked and stepped back from the System, luckily Aero had his goggles over his eyes and looked just like he did back when he first dueled Yuya. "Wait, you're that strange duelist who dueled Yuya last time!" Aero looked at the man puzzled, he never seen this man before, but he soon nodded. "What were you doing in here?"

Aero looked down, but he got an idea as he showed the Field Spell, Mobius to the man. The man looked at the card, he had never seen that Field Spell before, but it seemed that the duelist really wanted this Field Spell activated. "You want this Field Spell for a Action Duel?" Aero smiled as the man understood what Aero was trying to say without saying anything. The man went close to the System and explained it to Aero. "If the Field Spell is new, you insert it here in this slot and wait until it says 'Card Registered'".

Aero nodded as he inserted the Mobius card into the slot, a loading bar appeared and once the bar was full, the words, 'Card Registered' appeared, the Mobius card ejected out. Aero smiled as he took the card and clicked 'Activate' to play Mobius as an Action Field, once he clicked 'Activate', Aero ran down to the arena and watched it change. As the changes finished, Aero was standing just outside Tails' Workshop, a place near the Mystic Ruins Station with some green hills and a beautiful sea view.

_'This is what I always pictured it...'_ Aero went close to the workshop door and touched it. _'Beautiful, just like being at home'_. Aero noticed a sound effect and looked to see the Action Cards spreading around the field. _'Oh... forgot about those. Let's see what I can find'_. As Aero was exploring, the man looked at Aero, confused at what he was doing. "What is he doing? Why isn't he dueling?" Aero smiled as he thought of an idea and a game, using his normal speed he ran and grabbed any Action Card he saw.

"So that's what he's doing, he's practicing out in the field..." With that, Aero had been practicing for hours, since most of the students were at school. He seemed to have gotten the hang of it, but a third of them were Action Traps and he knew that he shouldn't always rely of Action Cards most of the time. As he grabbed the one hundredth Action Card, three of the students came in. It was Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu, the youngest three students. "Hey, isn't that the duelist that dueled Yuya?" Aero looked at who asked that and noticed that he wasn't alone.

Sora soon came in and he too looked at Aero, he seemed quite happy to see him. Sora went into the arena and came closer to Aero. "You're that duelist from before! The one with Yuya, let's duel!" Aero looked at Sora like he was saying, 'Why?' Sora looked at him confused and asked, "What's wrong? Can you talk?" Aero continued to stare at Sora. _'He's just asking for a duel... I guess there's no harm in that'_. Aero gave a smile and step back to give Sora some space, he activated his duel disk, ready for a duel.

Sora jumped up as he got what he wanted. "Yay! Let's do this! Duel!" Since the Mobius field is still in use, the Action Cards got reseted, both duel disks were activated and they each drew their five cards.

* * *

**Aero - 4000**

**Sora - 4000**

**Aero's Turn**

Aero's hand contained Espio, Charmy, Mobian Hero Calling, Eggman Plan 3 and Elemental Hero Mobian Gleam Thief. _'This hand is pretty good, especially the fifth card'_. Aero grabbed Charmy and placed him on his duel disk.

**Charmy Bee - ATK 100 DEF 700 LV1 Insect / Tuner - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to draw 1 card.**

Aero grabbed another card and summoned it due to its effect.

**Elemental Hero Mobian Gleam Thief - ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LV4 Warrior / Effect - DARK**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you have a Mobian-Type monster on the field. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card, if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard that has 1500 ATK or less. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the total number of "Mobian" monsters x 300 (Not including this card).**

Aero grabbed a card and placed it face down, Aero pointed to Sora indicating that it was his turn now.

**Sora's Turn**

Sora smiled and drew his card, it was the Continuous Spell, Toy Vendor. "I activate the spell, Toy Vendor!" A huge toy vending machine appeared behind Sora.

**Toy Vendor - Continuous Spell**

**Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; draw 1 card and reveal it, then if it is a Level 4 or lower monster,Special Summon it. Otherwise, discard the card you drew. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect are treated as "Toy" monsters.**

"With this, I can discard a card from my hand to draw a card. I don't need this". Sora put Fusion Recovery to the graveyard and a coin entered the coin slot of the vendor. "Now if the drawn card is a monster that is level or below, I can special summon it and the card I draw is..." Sora drew his card and said, "...Fluffal Bear!" The arm of the vendor came down and one of the capsules came out and opened up. "I special summon Fluffal Bear!"

**Fluffal Bear - ATK 1200 DEF 800 LV3 Fairy / Effect - EARTH**

**You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Polymerization" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.**

"And I normal summon, Fluffal Leo!" Two adorable looking monsters came onto the field.

**Fluffal Leo - ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LV4 Fairy / Effect - EARTH**

**When this card declares an attack: You can have this card gain 500 ATK.**

_'These are some weird monsters he's got...'_ "Battle! Fluffal Leo, attack Charmy!" The Lion monster pounced and was about to destroy Charmy, but Roxas showed a Action Card that he had in his hand. It was the Action Spell, Avoid.

**Avoid - Action Spell**

**Target 1 attacking monster on the field; negate that monster's attack.**

The lion's attack was negated and Sora looked shocked and confused. "How did you get that?" Aero wanted to keep his powers a secret, so he just shrugged, thinking it was nothing. "Oh well, Fluffal Bear, attack Charmy!" Aero saw another Action Card and using his super speed, he got it without anyone noticing and showed it to Sora. "Another one? How are you getting these?"

**Miracle - Action Spell**

**Target 1 monster on the field; that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also halve any battle damage either player takes from attacks involving that monster.**

"Aww... then I guess I end my turn. I gotta get an Action Card too!" Sora looked around for Action Cards and Aero smiled at Sora.

**Aero's Turn**

_'Let's finish this quick...'_ Aero drew the card Power Ring. _'This should protect Charmy for now'_. Aero got Espio from his hand and summoned him.

**Espio - ATK 1300 DEF 1500 LV3 Reptile / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, if this card is being attacked by an opponent's monster, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Espio; when you do, banish this card until the end of the Battle Phase.**

Aero turned Charmy's monster card to defense position on his duel disk and activated his drawn card, he equipped it to Charmy.

**Power Ring - Equip Spell**

**Equip to any "Mobian" monster. Once per turn, if the monster equipped with this card gets destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. Send this card to the graveyard once it's attacked.**

Aero smiled at the attempt Sora was making at getting an Action Card, he was using his two Fluffal monsters as a ladder to climb the roof of the workshop. Even though Aero was enjoying it, he continued on with his move. He activated his last spell by removing one speed counter from Charmy and Espio.

**Mobian Hero Calling - Normal Spell**

**You must remove 1 Speed Counter for each Mobian-Type monster you control to activate this card's effect. (max 2.). You can add 1 card with "Elemental Hero" in its name to your hand.**

A card stuck out of Aero's deck and Aero showed it to Sora, it was the monster, Elemental Hero Mobian Scrap King. Aero immediately special summoned it to the field.

**Elemental Hero Mobian Scrap King - ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LV4 Warrior / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you have a Mobian-Type monster on the field. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card, if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard that has a WIND Attribute. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the total number of "Mobian" monsters x 400 (Not including this card).**

Aero smiled as he was almost about to win this duel, he struck his arm towards Scrap King and his speed counter was removed. Aero pointed to the last available space and a green coloured hawk appeared.

**Jet - ATK 900 DEF 1300 LV3 Winged-Beast / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn during either player's turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defence Position.**

Aero nodded as he pointed to Sora's Fluffals. _'Okay Gleam, you first. Take down that lion!'_ Gleam nodded and charged at Fluffal Leo, he used his hammer and smacked the Fluffal on the side of its face. _'Scrap, you're next'_. Scrap nodded with a smile and attacked Fluffal Bear with his Cosmic Sword. _'Jet, you're next!'_ Jet used his board and hit Sora on the chest.

**Sora - 0**

**Roxas - 4000**

* * *

_'That was easy'_. Sora was on his back from the amount of attacks he had and the Mobius field faded away. _'Now that field spell was worth it, I better go see if Sora is okay...'_ Aero walked closer to Sora and held his hand out, Sora followed this hand to see his opponent. "Who are you? You were so cool! What's your name?" Aero didn't answer, but someone else answered Sora's questions. "That's Aero, he's been living with me the past few days". Aero looked at who said that, it was Yuya. _'He must have just finished school and it's that girl from before...'_

The girl with Yuya which was Yuzu looked at Aero curious, but having enough of the stares, Aero left the arena and decided to join the rest of the students. Once he opened the door, Yuya said, "That was a great duel, Aero!" Aero smiled and gave a thumbs up, everyone stared at him, but Yuzu said, "You're name is Aero? That's a strange name. I'm Yuzu". She held her hand out and Aero gave her a handshake. Sora came in and asked Yuya for a duel which he accepted, Aero smiled at him as a way of saying 'Good luck'.

The duel was pretty similiar to Aero's duel, but with a spectacular Pendulum Summon included in it. The Pendulum Summon was just as beautiful as the previous times and Sora was enjoying every second of it. But something changed in this duel, Sora got a particular monster out that was called Edge Imp Sabres and did a Fusion Summon with that and his Fluffal Bear to make Frightfur Bear.

_'Now this is something, a Fusion Summon?'_ Frightfur Bear had a terrifying effect which was that if it destroyed a monster and sent it to the graveyard, that monster gets equipped to Frightfur Bear and gains its attack. At this point, Odd-Eyes was about to get attacked by Frightfur Bear with the effect of Toy Parade and Yuya tried his best to protect his ace, but it got hit and Odd-Eyes fell into a juice lake. As Yuya saw the last of Odd-Eyes, all he could do was shout its name, cry and cover his eyes with his goggles.

Aero was shocked and was upset to see this, he can't stand the sight of someone this upset. Aero growled, but he let the words out. "Y-YOU MONSTER!" Except for Yuya, who was still upset, everyone looked at Aero and were surprised to hear him talk. Sora looked at Aero surprised and said, "So you can talk?" Aero stepped back as he realised his mistake, he closed his eyes and continued, but a bit quieter. "How could you do that Sora? That was his best monster that encourages him to bring smiles to others!"

Sora didn't say anything as he looked back at his Frightfur monster. "Frightfur Bear, equip onto Odd-Eyes!" Yuya gripped onto his pendant and seems to have cheered up as he started to laugh and put his goggles on top of his head. Yuya then heard a noise from his duel disk, that showed him that a card was in his Extra Deck. Frightfur Bear tried to find Odd-Eyes, but couldn't find it and Yuya explained that Odd-Eyes was in his Extra Deck. Aero was very curious about hearing that. "So Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck when they are destroyed? That's new and so cool!"

As the final move was made, Sora became Yuya's friend and was now not going to call him 'Teacher' all the time. All of the students came into the arena and Aero cleared his throat. "Well, that's my cover blown..." Everyone looked at Aero as he continued. "...I don't talk too much in front of strangers, but now you guys know that I can talk, I'll start over. Name's Aero and I'm a Mobian Hawk". Everyone except Yuya looked at Aero puzzled as Yuzu asked, "A Mobian Hawk?" Aero smiled as he replied, "Yeah, it would take some time to explain... want to hear it?"

* * *

**_So I left it on a cliffhanger, but what do you think? Please review and fav!_**

**_BlueYusei :D_**

**_Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )_**


	6. The Black XYZ Dragon

_**Wow, how long has it been since I've updated? Months, years? I feel so bad for leaving it too long. Honestly. I mean, I've been really busy with stupid jobseeking and real life workplace stuff. It's so stupid. But I will say, I do a lot of fan pics most of the time so if anyone has a pic request and doesn't have a Deviantart account, send any requests here.**_

_**Now Yu-Gi-Oh talk, Arc-V is getting pretty good! I loved Yuzu's duel against that Enjoy guy (can't remember his name, sorry :( ) but now it's Yuya's turn against that Security guy. I have a feeling that the Security guy is gonna mention the incident with Yugo and Yuzu. That would be interesting to hear from Yuya's point of view, because he only knows that he's a target for that incident. Anyway, I'm cheering for Yuya!**_

_**Anyway, here's the chapter. Sorry for the massive wait, but it's better late than never, right? Shout out to sonic3461 for the great new ideas for cards for Roxas' deck! They will be mentioned later in the story and they are updated on the Roxas Deck V2 on Roxas in 5Ds. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Black XYZ Dragon**

After what seemed like a meeting of questions, Aero decided to have a quick shower and freshen up. The questions that were asked were mostly about Mobius, the planet he came from, but the other questions were about the monsters in his deck. Now that his voice was heard from them all, he could now explain what he could within dueling. As he came out of the shower, Aero thought about what he could do with his dueling, to make it more entertaining. He then snapped his fingers as he got an idea. _"What are you thinking of, Aero?"_

Aero looked at his friend Scrap and answered, _'Well, I thought to myself, what could I do to make my dueling more entertaining? Now I've got an idea on what to do to make it happen'_. Scrap looked curious at Aero, wondering what he meant. _"Really? How?"_ Aero smiled as he said, _'You'll find out soon enough'_. As Aero put the last of his clothing on, he heard a knock on the bathroom door. Since he was decent enough, he said out loud, "Come in!" The door opened as Yuzu came in. "Hey Yuzu, what's up?"

Yuzu looked a little unsure, but she asked, "Everyone wanted some ice cream and I wanted to ask, would you like some?" Aero thought about it, he hasn't had any ice cream for quite a while. "I could use a ice cream, but mind if I come with you? I don't really know what to have and I could go for a walk". Yuzu smiled at Aero. "Sure, okay! I'll be waiting for you outside". With that, Yuzu left the room and Aero was alone again. _'I doubt they have Sea Salt Ice Cream, but it's worth a look'_.

**15 Minutes Later...**

"Geez, if those guys wanted ice cream, they could have gotten it themselves". Aero smiled at Yuzu. "But I'm here, so not all of them were lazy". Yuzu giggled at Aero's remark and even if was irrelevant, she had to say something to Aero. "I forgot to say, thanks for saving us the other day". Aero looked at her as he remembered what she meant. "You mean that Dark Town Tower from before?" Aya who was walking with them added, "Yeah, thanks for saving us Aero!" Aya hugged Aero and he was a little startled by the sudden hug, then he rubbed her a little and said, "You're welcome". Aya retracted the hug and Aero added, "It was nothing really, I do that sort of thing all the time".

The three kept walking and Aero said, "Well, they didn't have my favourite ice cream, but I got something I would enjoy". Both Yuzu and Aya looked at Aero, wondering what his favourite ice cream was. "What is your favourite ice cream?" Aero smiled as he explained. "It's called Sea Salt Ice Cream. A very unique flavour that at first tastes really salty, but it's also sweet too. Weird, huh?" Both of them sweatdropped as they were so confused. "Nevermind. I shouldn't have said. I thought about this for a while, but I found what I could do for my entertainment dueling".

Both Yuzu and Aya looked at Aero as they waited for his answer. Aero smiled as he said, "I'll give you a clue". Then Aero said, but in different tones and in some sort of rhythm. "We are the heroes of our time! Hero-es! Woah-oh! But we're dancing with the demons in our minds, hero-es! Woah-oh!" Aya smiled with joy and Yuzu smiled at Aero. "Your entertainment dueling is singing?" Aero stopped as he smiled at them both. "Yep, that's right! I thought about it, since I knew a lot of songs and decided it would be a good idea, what do you guys think?"

Yuzu and Aya nodded their heads. "It's different, but we like it! But what song were you singing?" Aero answered for Yuzu. "The song is called Heroes by Mâns Zelmerlöw, like it?" Yuzu nodded, but she then noticed someone on the hill beside them. Aya asked with a frown. "What's wrong Yuzu?" Yuzu put a finger on her lips and shushed her. Both Aero and Aya knew what the message was, don't make a sound. They all looked as they saw two people, wearing the LDS uniform. "Sawatari is going all out, isn't he? He said, 'I'll do whatever it takes to crush Yuya'". Yuzu and Aya gasped, but stayed quiet as possible. Aero said nothing, but kept a good eye on the two students.

The other student said, "Sounds like he's going to do something awful! He's going to be focusing on getting his weak points". The first student said, "Oh, we better hurry! He gets more selfish when he's hungry". The two students ran as quick as they could, but Yuzu stood and said to herself, "Sawatari". Aero grabbed the ice creams that Yuzu was carrying and handed them to Aya. "Aya, I want you to take these back and call for Yuya, got it?" Aya looked a little scared and was concerned for Yuzu. "But, what about you and Yuzu?"

Aero looked serious at Aya. "We can take it from here, just tell Yuya what happened and that we'll be late, got it?" Aya nodded and with a carrier bag full of ice creams, she ran to You Show as fast as she could. "C'mon Yuzu, let's go follow them! I got your back!" Yuzu nodded and followed the two LDS students. As they were running, Yuzu looked beside Aero and said, "Now I can see why that song suits you!" Aero smiled and added, "We'll talk more about my singing later, but right now, we gotta teach Sawatari a lesson! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Warehouses...**

A lone figure was watching the LDS building on the roof. The figure was wearing a pair of wide goggles that had dark purple lenses and was wearing a mask that covered the figure's mouth and the bottom of the nose. The figure's hair was spiky and was black mostly, but on the front was light violet. The figure had a tattered black cape with a tattered red scarf and had long black boots. Below, the two LDS students went into the warehouse numbered '52'. "Sorry to make you wait!" Inside, Sawatari was sitting on an old sofa with one of his friends sitting on the other sofa. "You're late!" The first student showed the bag he was holding. "We got you your favourite, Apple and Berry Pie!"

Outside the warehouse, Yuzu was on the corner looking at the door. "You and Yuya saved me, now it's time I return the offer". Yuzu was about to walk in, but Aero grabbed her right shoulder. "Remember, I have your back. We're going in together and since Sawatari doesn't know I can talk, I'll keep quiet". Yuzu nodded and walked towards the door. She didn't notice, but the figure looked at Yuzu and gasped. The figure said to itself, "Why is she here?" Sawatari was about to take a big bite of his pie, but he starting to choke as he heard the warehouse door slam.

"You coward!" Sawatari grabbed the water bottle and downed some water to clear his throat. Yuzu faced him and added, "'I'll do whatever it takes to crush Yuya' is that what you said? I will never let you!" Sawatari coughed, but was surprised to see her. "Yuzu? Why are you here?" Yuzu looked determined to punish him. "Like you don't know and I'm not alone!" Sawatari looked at the door, to see Aero walking in with his goggles covering his eyes. "You! You were with Yuya before!" Aero looked at Sawatari like Yuzu was and Sawatari used a cloth to rub the crumbs of his mouth. He put the cloth away and was about to say something about himself, but Yuzu insulted him.

"You know what you are, a second-rate duelist!" Sawatari's right eye twitched. "What did you say?" Yuzu shook her head and insulted him more. "No, you're worst than that! Second, third, a hundredth-rate duelist!" Looking at Sawatari, it looked like something in him snapped and he looked angry at Yuzu. "Now you've done it..." One of his friends closed the doors behind Yuzu and Aero and Yuzu got her duel disk ready. "...What you said before, I'll give you one more chance to change your mind".

Yuzu shouted out, "Too bad! I don't feel like it, you hundredth-rate duelist!" Sawatari growled and prepared his duel disk. "That arrogant attitude of yours... I'll make you pay for that!" Yuzu was about to prepare her duel disk, but one of Sawatari's friends, the one that closed the door, screamed and hit the floor. He wasn't hurt too badly, but everyone looked at who was entering. It was the figure from before. All of Sawatari's friends were behind him and Sawatari was protecting them. "Who are you?"

The figure continued walking until he stopped and said, "Stay down". Aero and Yuzu moved a little away from the figure. Yuzu asked, "Huh, who asked you?" The figure said nothing, but was staring at a badge that was on Sawatari's collar on his jacket. It looked a bit like a wing but it had a dark grey-blue gem on it. _'Why is he so interested with that badge? Is he looking for someone?'_ Sawatari looked at the figure curious. "Look at this, are you the knight that has come to save the princess?" The figure once again said nothing, but opened his right arm, letting the cape blow and showing that he had a green shirt on, which was a little dirty but less tattered than the cape and scarf.

The figure activated his duel disk, which looked different compared to the other ones, but still futuristic compared to Aero's duel disk. "That's an odd duel disk you have there... you would rather duel me instead?" Yuzu stepped foward to get closer. "Hey! This isn't your fight, I can do this on my own!" Yuzu wanted to activate her duel disk, but the figure showed his right arm to get Yuzu to stand back. She did so and the figure said, "I don't want you to get hurt". Yuzu looked at the figure like she had known him for a long time. Yuzu went beside Aero for protection and she asked, "Aero, do you know who that is?"

Aero shook his and tried to answer as quietly as possible so that Sawatari wouldn't hear him. "No I don't, but my body is telling me to trust him and this feeling never lies". Luckily, it worked since Sawatari didn't hear him. The duel began and the figure went first, as a surprising move, he placed all the cards in his hand face down. There were no monsters to protect him and Sawatari's turn started.

Back at You Show, Aya arrived at the duel school. "Yuya!" Aya ran into the room where Sora, Futoshi and Yuya were waiting. She tripped, but Yuya grabbed her before she fell to the ground and the carrier bag full of ice cream was grabbed by Futoshi. "Are you okay?" Aya was a little upset and she had to calm down first. Sora waggled one of the ice creams as he said, "Aww... they're all melted". Yuya wasn't paying attention to Sora as he asked, "Aya, what's wrong?" Aya looked a little calmer, but she was still upset. "Yuzu and Aero... Yuzu and Aero are in trouble!" Yuya was shocked, but he knew he had to find her. "Where are they?" Aya answered, "Near the dockyard". Yuya nodded and ran out the door to find both Aero and Yuzu.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Sawatari started his move by special summoning Escher the Frost Vassal. He then sacrifices it to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch and uses its effect to destroy two face-down cards. Aero looked at the figure, wondering why he didn't activate any of his face-downs, but Sawatari continued his move. Sawatari then activates a spell called Advance Carnival, that lets him tribute summon again. He sacrifices Mobius to summon Mobius the Mega Monarch and due to its effect, you can release a water attribute monster, instead of sacrificing two monsters. Then its effect allowed it to destroy three more face down cards, which made the figure defenseless.

What was strange though, was that since there was no Action Field in play, everyone could feel the monsters' attacks. "You have nothing else in play and your hand is at zero. For a rookie, this is pretty pathetic". Sawatari smiled as he said this. Yuzu looked at the masked duelist, concerned that what he was doing was awful. "If this is the best you can do, then you might as wel-" But she didn't get to finish as the masked duelist turned to see her, like before, she had that feeling again and she didn't speak.

The duelist didn't turn his head until Sawatari declared his battle, he was about to attack directly with his monster, but the masked duelist declared, "I activate a trap from my graveyard, Phantom Knights Shadow Veil!" Everyone was shocked, as they didn't know that you could activate traps from the graveyard. The duelist grabbed three cards from his graveyard pile. "When a direct attack is declared, I can special summon these as level four monsters! However, if they get destroyed, they are banished instead".

Aero looked at the three monsters that were summoned. _'What's he up to? Is his play just defense?'_ The monster continued its attack, but onto one of the Shadow Veils instead. "Looks like you saved yourself for now, I place a card face down and end my turn, I'll finish you next turn". The masked duelist breathed slowly and said, "There will be no next turn for you!" Sawatari looked at him confused as the masked duelist drawn his card. "I was expecting more of a challenge, but I don't feel anything from your dueling, not even a fragment of it".

The masked duelist looked at the two remaining Shadow Veils. "Now that I have two monsters with the same level, I'm allowed to do a special kind of summoning". Aero looked at the masked duelist confused. _'You can summon a monster with two monsters of the same level?'_ Yuzu too wanted to know what the masked duelist was about to summon. "I overlay my two level four Shadow Veils!" The two monsters became a beam of purple and went into a yellow swirl portal and something bigger took its place. It was a black and purple dragon with sharp wings and fangs, it had two balls of light circuling around it. "Appear now, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

"Dark Rebellion...XYZ Dragon...?" Aero looked at the newly summoned dragon, wondering what kind of summon the stranger made. _'Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, it looks deadly'_. Sawatari seemed pleased as he congradulated the stranger by clapping. "I must congradulate you for XYZ summoning so quickly, not many students can do that. But you made a mistake, my monster has 2800 attack points and your dragon only has 2500 attack points". Both Yuzu and Aero looked at the masked stranger, wondering what he was going to do. Sawatari fiddled with a strand of his hair as the masked stranger explained.

"XYZ monsters have effects based on the number of overlay units that monster has". Sawatari wasn't bothered in the slightest. "Oh please, your XYZ lessons bore me!" The stranger lifted his head slightly, so that some light reflected the goggles. "Really? Then I will show you the true terror you'll face! I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! By removing an overlay unit, I can half the attack of one of your monsters and have it gain that amount! Treason Discharge!" The dragon sparked out purple electricity to the Mega Monarch and transfered half of its power to Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon.

Yuzu looked at the dragon as it roared with the power increase. "3900 attack points!?" Sawatari was shocked from the attack loss, but it seemed the stranger wasn't finished. "I remove the other overlay unit to activate his effect! Treason Discharge!" Aero widened his eyes even though they were covered by his goggles and stepped back in fear. _'He can activate that effect again? This isn't good...'_ The dragon roared once more at the power increase from 3900 to 4600. "Battle! I attack Mobius the Mega Monarch with Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Go! Crush that glacier with your fangs! Revolt of the Lightning! Disobey!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon used the blade on its lower jaw, combined with its lightning powers. It pierced the monster, then blew up. People nearby were blown far away and Yuzu screamed as she was going to get hit by some debris that came from the attack. Aero heard the scream and was about to shield her, but strangely, the stranger shielded her instead. Having not much time to react, Aero shielded himself, but seemed to have got hit by some sharp debris on his left arm. The lights above sparked and broke due to electrical overload and some of the glass from the bulbs hit the floor. After a big cloud of smoke, it became clear again and there were a few flare sparks on the floor.

Aero opened his eyes and looked at the devastation the attack had caused. _'That was definately a phychic duelist's attack, no doubt. Much more powerful than Akiza did before...'_ Aero unfolded his arms and noticed some debris stuck on his left arm, as well as some glass. It was bleeding a little, but it was stinging in pain and he knew that he had to get it out soon, otherwise, he'll get sick. _'This isn't good... I have to get this debris off before using my chaos energy...'_ Aero looked around as he was trying to find a certain someone. _'Where's Yuzu?'_ Aero found her by a post and from the look of it, she was unharmed. The masked duelist nodded to Yuzu and walked away from her.

Aero ran up to her and spoke quietly to her. "Are you okay? Did he harm you?" Yuzu looked a little scared, but she answered, "I'm fine Aero". Yuzu then looked at Aero's left arm and noticed the small amount of bleeding gradually building up. "Aero! Oh I'm so sorry, this is my fault". Aero shook his head. "It's not your fault Yuzu. You aren't to blame here, besides I can fix this but we don't have long". Aero then heard a voice from the opposite side of the warehouse. "Is this badge from LDS? What do you know about Duel Academy?"

Aero shot his head towards the masked duelist. _'Did he say Duel Academy? What does he want with the school?'_ Aero took a few steps closer to the two duelists, even though his arm was stinging every step he took. Sawatari had no clue what the masked stranger was talking about. "Duel Academy? I have no idea what you're talking about". The stranger snapped, "Don't play dumb!" Sawatari answered, "I swear! Everyone who enrols in LDS has a badge like that, I have no idea what this Duel Academy thing is, I swear!"

The masked duelist's goggles seemed to have come off due to the attack, but the dark lighting and the shadow from his hair was making it hard to see the eyes. "Then I have no quarrel with you". The duelist turned and walked away, but Sawatari activated a card since he still had 100 life points left, it was the trap card, Ice Rage Shot. "When a water monster of mine gets destroyed in battle, I can inflict damage to you that is the same as the attacking monster's attack!" Everyone except the masked stranger, gasped as they knew what would happen.

"Your dragon has 4600 attack points, enough to finish you and leaving me the winner!" The masked duelist seemed calm as he said, "This is all child's play honestly. I activate a spell from my graveyard, Phantom Des Spear! By removing this card from my graveyard, I can negate the activation of a trap and destroy it!" The trap Sawatari used disappeared into yellow particles. "And it also inflicts 100 points of damage to its owner!" Sawatari waved his arms in panic and the spear was shot just under the armpit. Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and the spear disappeared as it was the end of the duel and the masked duelist grabbed the mask that was covering his nose and mouth. He held the mask in his hand and took a deep breath, but what everyone saw shocked them.

His face looks exactly like Yuya's.

Yuzu went close to him and said what was in her mind, Aero was cautious as he was away from him, but he wanted to meet him. Sawatari said something, but Aero didn't listen as he was more focused on the Yuya lookalike. Sawatari's goons carried Sawatari away from the area and Aero and Yuzu were alone with the lookilike. The stranger looked at Yuzu as she asked, "Yuya? Why are you dressed like that?" But she didn't get her answer as the jewel on the bracelet glowed brightly, as the glow died down, the stranger was gone. Aero looked at the bracelet, saying the only thing that was on his mind.

"What in Mobius name was that?" Yuzu gazed on the bracelet, confused by the event. "I have no idea, its never done that before". Aero grabbed her arm gently and had a closer look at the jewel. "Sorry Yuzu, but I've never seen this before. The closest thing to this is the Chaos Emeralds reaction to certain things". Yuzu smiled a little and said, "Thanks for your help Aero, but where's Yuya? Yuya!" It was then that there a call from a certain someone that they were looking for. "Yuzu!" Yuya appeared in his usual clothing, from his star goggles to his white coat on his back. This was the Yuya they know about.

"Are you okay?" Yuzu pointed to Yuya and asked, "You are Yuya, right?" Yuya tilted is head, confused as to what she was saying. "Huh? What are you talking about, Yuzu?" Yuzu had her finger on her chin in thought. "Then that wasn't Yuya..." Aero looked at Yuzu thinking the same thing, but he knew that her safety was more important. "We can talk about this later Yuzu, we better get home before things get ugly". Yuzu looked up at Aero and nodded, even though she wanted to try and figure out what happened. "C'mon, let's take you home Yuzu".

* * *

**Later at Yuya's House...**

During the walk back home, Yuya noticed the damage that was done on Aero's arm. He was questioning about it, but Aero didn't say a word. As they got to the front door, Yuya asked one more time. "Aero, please! Just tell me, what happened?" Aero sighed after Yuya got his keys out of his pocket. "Look Yuya, I wanna get this sorted out first, then we'll talk". Yuya wanted to ask why not talk now, but Aero went straight to the bathroom and started to remove the debris. Seeing this, Yuya headed to his room until Aero was done, he knew that Aero can keep his word.

In the bathroom, Aero was finding it hard to find each of the debris on his arm. He managed to get the obvious ones that he could see, but there were some that were deep in his fur. _'Who's good at finding small objects?'_ Aero asked his friends through his thoughts, he then got a reply. _"I'm here, what do you want me to find?"_ A Mobian Hawk spirit appeared beside Aero. _'Hey Crow, can you help find any debris on my arm?'_ Crow tilted his head. _"Huh? Debris? What did you do to get that on your arm?"_ Aero sighed and answered, _'Long story, just help me find them all so I don't get sick'_. Crow understood and nodded. _"Got it"_.

So with Crow's detecting skills, both him and Aero managed to find all of the debris. All that was left were scratches and small amounts of blood, but with the help of his Chaos Energy, Aero spread the energy onto his left arm to heal. _'There we go, no evidence. Now I should probably tell Yuya what happened, he's been waiting for me. Thanks Crow'_. Crow gave a wink to Aero and disappeared back into the card. Aero made his wayback to the bedroom, where Yuya was sitting on the bed in his pajamas.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" Aero nodded and made himself comfortable in his bed. "It started with Yuzu spotting two of Sawatari's goons, they were talking about Sawatari saying that 'he had ways of taking you down'. We knew those guys were trouble, so Yuzu and I followed them and Yuzu wanted to duel Sawatari to help you out. But then this guy showed up, his face was mostly hidden so I couldn't tell who it was. But what's strange about him is that he was protecting Yuzu from harm".

Yuya was listening to every word Aero was saying. "He was protecting Yuzu?" Aero nodded and continued. "Then the duel started. At first I thought he was playing defense due to amount of face downs he placed, but it was all for a special type of summoning... have you heard of XYZ summoning?" Yuya thought about it as he answered, "I never seen one, but it was a course that you can do at LDS!" Aero nodded once again. "That's right and the XYZ monster that he summoned terrified me... Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon..." Yuya looked worried at his 'brother'. "Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon? What's so terrifying about it?"

Aero closed his eyes as he remembered that devastating event. "It's a XYZ monster that halves an opponent's monster and it gains that amount by removing one overlay unit each time. But what was terrifying about it is that the attacks it made were real, I could feel the blasts it made and it almost took the warehouse down". Yuya remembered something as he arrived at the warehouse. "So that's why I smelt something being burnt..." Aero continued, ignoring that remark. "After that massive attack, Sawatari was at a mere 100 life points and was about to activate a trap card that would turn the tide, but the duelist won by removing a spell from his graveyard".

Yuya said nothing as Aero continued on. "The guy removed his goggles and mask and this is what shocked the both of us... that guy... he..he looks just like you". Yuya's eyes widened at the shocking news, he now knows why Yuzu asked that weird question before. "Who was he? What's his name?" Aero sighed as he gave the disappointing news. "He didn't say his name, he disappeared just before you showed up". Yuya tilted his head at the term disappeared. "Disappeared? How?" Aero looked to the left. "I'm not sure, but he disappeared when Yuzu's bracelet glowed..." Aero looked determined as he looked at Yuya and added, "...I have no idea what's going on, but we're gonna find out, all of You Show!"

* * *

_**So what do you guys think? Rushed? Sorry about that, it was a short duel, so I thought it was best not to put the card effects in this chapter. I wanted to get some good scenes between Yuzu and Aero and I hope everyone likes this, I really like this episode in the anime and am looking foward to the next Arc-V episode. Until then, see ya.**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_

_**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )**_


	7. LDS Invasion

_**Hey guys! BlueYusei here and here's the newest chapter! Yes it's been long, but I had a little bit of a writer's gap on this one. I'm sorry for the amount of summary parts in this, but I had to narrow down four episodes into one chapter, I hope you understand. Now there's this thing, which will be edited on Roxas Deck V2 that is interesting, I got this idea from a dream and just went for it.**_

_**Hope you like it and please review and fav!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - LDS Invasion**

As Yuya got up the next morning, he noticed Aero was nowhere to be seen. "Aero? Where did he go?" Yuya wondered where he went, but got himself ready for class at You Show. As he got changed, Yuya went down the pole and recieved some breakfast from his mother. "Mom, do you know where Aero went to?" Yoko finished chewing her bit of breakfast and answered, "He went to You Show early, I asked him why he was so early, but he just said, 'It will be a surprise'. Yuya almost dropped his fork as she finished her explanation. "He has a surprise for us?" Nobody said anything after that, but Yuya wondered what kind of surprise he had for them.

Outside the You Show Duel School, Aero was near the front door. He wanted to go inside, but it was locked and he wanted to wait for Yuzu's dad, Shuzo so that he could tell him something. Aero had his goggles on, but he wasn't shy to talk to the gang anymore, now that he knew he could talk. Even though he was early, he didn't have to wait for long as Shuzo opened the door. "Shuzo! I need to talk to you". Shuzo noticed his voice and turned to look at Aero. "Aero, what are you doing here?" Aero smiled at Shuzo. "I got a little surprise for the students..." Aero went close to Shuzo's ear and whispered his surprise. After finishing the whisper, Shuzo smiled and seemed to like the idea.

"This is good idea Aero. But, are you sure that you know all of the summoning methods to teach them to the students?" Aero gave a wink and a thumbs up. "Pretty sure teach! Just let me teach them and you can have a break today, unless I need help with anything, which might be unlikely". Shuzo was a little unsure, but he was now postive that he could trust Aero to do his job. "Okay Aero, you're teaching today. But let me introduce you to the class". Aero smiled as he let him teach today. "Thanks Shuzo, I won't let you down!"

Once inside, Shuzo told Aero to wait in the break room until all the students were seated. Once he noted down the attendence for today, Shuzo told the students to wait in their seats while he got Aero ready to walk in the classroom. Without the students knowing, Aero was right outside the classroom door and Shuzo came back inside with a smile. "Everyone we have a guest to teach you different summoning methods today, please welcome him". Shuzo held his arm out to indicate Aero to come in. As soon as everyone saw those familiar goggles and blue-coloured fur, they all smiled as they knew who it was. Futoshi was the first to speak.

"Aero? You're teaching us today?!" Aero smiled as he happy to see their reaction. "That's right guys, Shuzo take a break, I'll take it from here". Shuzo smiled and left. Yuya smiled a little as he thought, _'This must have been his surprise'_. Aero turned on the light projectors and it showed four simple diagrams, all of them had a simple small image, but one had a 'LV4', one had a 'LV7', one had a 'S' and the last one had a 'T' below the image. "Let me guess guys, you were totally surprised to see me teaching you today, weren't you?" They all nodded, but were quite happy.

"Well, like Shuzo said, I'm gonna teach you all of the summoning methods there is. From Normal Summoning to the famous new Pendulum Summoning". Yuya's cheeks went red a little as he was slightly embarassed. "Now you know about Normal Summoning don't you? Any monster that is in your hand that is level four or below is a Normal Summon. Now onto Tribute Summoning. Tatsuya could you explain this for me?" Tatsuya stood and explained. "Yes I can. It's when you sacrifice a monster to summon a new monster. If the monster is level five or six, you sacrifice one monster. If the monster is level seven or eight, you sacrifice two monsters".

As Tatsuya was explaining, Aero was removing the laminated sheets of the monsters to show everyone what Tatsuya meant. "Well done, Tatsuya. You've studied well". It was then that Aero noticed some of the students weren't listening. Aya and Futoshi looked bored and Sora was eating two deserts in class. "Pay attention Aya and Futoshi! Even if you know this, it will be useful for you to know in the future". Futoshi and Aya panicked as they knew they were in trouble and it seemed to be listening. Aero then looked at Sora as he was still eating. "And Sora, I know that no eating in a classroom is a rule, but I'll let you off, as long as you don't make a mess".

Sora nodded as he understood. Aero looked at all the students and they all seemed to pay attention. "Good, now onto Special Summoning. This is very common in Effect Monster cards". Aero got a card from his deck and showed them one of his Mobian cards. "Like my Mobian cards, they can be Special Summoned with their effects and it's their effects that make that Special Summoning". Aero put the card away and added, "Any questions so far?" Nobody put their hands up and Aero nodded. "Nobody? Okay, let's move onto Ritual Summoning". Everyone looked confused at Aero and as he noticed the confused faces, Aero explained.

"None of you heard that one? Okay, this one is slightly different and I've seen it a couple of times. Ritual Summoning have something to do with particular Spell cards called Ritual Spells. By following the spell card, you can then do a Ritual Summon". Yuzu had her hand up and asked, "But isn't this similar to Special Summoning?" Aero understood what Yuzu was saying, but tried to explain. "Not really, because the spell requires you to tribute monsters equal to or more to the Ritual monster's level. Like I said, a bit complicated, but if you follow the Ritual Spell, you'll perform a perfect Ritual Summon". Everyone nodded as they understood what Aero explained.

"Next up is Fusion Summoning. Sora, could you explain this one for us?" Sora was eating a sugar ring donut and seemed to be unable to talk at the moment. Aero shook his head, but continued on. "Okay, never mind. A Fusion Summon is when you combine two monsters to make a new one. Most of the Fusion monsters require particular spell cards such as Polymerization or my card, Chaos Emeralds Collide. But there are some Fusion monsters that don't require a spell card such as a card I know called Elemental Hero Flare Neos, but it's still two monsters combining to one. Any questions so far?" No one had their arms up and Aero continued.

"Now this summoning method is my favourite, Synchro Summoning!" Everyone looked at each other and Yuzu added, "Synchro Summoning?" Aero nodded with a smile. "That monster I summoned in that Dark Town Prison Tower was my Synchro monster, Sonic Boom Dragon and to summon him out, you have to do some maths. Now, what's three plus four?" Aya had her hand up. "Yes, Aya?" Aya answered the question. "Seven?" Aero smirked. "Nicely done Aya. Now knowing this, you need a Tuner monster to make the Synchro monster. For example, I had a level three Tuner monster, level one monster and a level four monster to make my Synchro monster. There are other Synchro monsters that require you to do certain things, but the same rule applies with adding the levels. Any questions?"

Everyone looked around to see if anyone had a question, Yuya had his hand up. "How do you know which monsters are Tuner monsters?" Aero nodded and answered, "That's a good question. You can tell if it's a Tuner monster by where the Type of monster it is. So a card would say Spellcaster slash effect slash Tuner if it was a Spellcaster that was a Tuner. Any more questions?" Everyone shook their heads as they had no further questions. "There are two summoning methods left and this one I know very little about, but I'm gonna try my best to explain".

"I've only seen this recently, but I have some idea on how it works. Last night was the first time I saw an XYZ Summoning". From here, it seemed that both Aero and Yuzu felt a bit uneasy and Yuya noticed this. "Aero, are you alright?" Aero snapped out of it and continued teaching. "From what I remember, an XYZ monster requires two monsters of the same level and when they are summoned, they become ranks instead of a level. The other thing is that the monsters that were used to summon the XYZ monster become known as Material Monsters, which are underneath the XYZ monster and are used for the XYZ monster's effect. That's what I know about XYZ Summoning, any questions?"

No one seemed to have any questions, but Yuzu looked at Yuya as if he was a different person. She saw Yuya as the mysterious duelist from last night and Aero somehow what she was thinking about. But before anyone else could say anything, he heard someone call outside. "Yuya wouldn't do something like that!" Yuya got up as he recognised that voice. "Gongenzaka?" Aero looked puzzled, but wondered what was going on. "I'm gonna check it out. Everyone stay here". Aero left the classroom, but Yuya disobeyed and followed Aero outside and Shuzo also followed as he noticed the both of them running outside.

* * *

**Outside the You Show Duel School...**

"What's going on here?" Gongenzaka was facing three LDS students, but he turned at who asked that question. "Oh teacher! I was going for a run for my daily training, when I saw these three spying on you. I asked why and they said that Yuya attacked someone last night. Unforgivable!" Yuya's and Aero's eyes went wide. "Attacked? What are you talking about?" Shuzo looked at Yuya wanting answers, but Yuya froze. He really wanted to tell Shuzo, but he was too scared. Aero helped him out. "You guys are totally wrong! I was there and it wasn't Yuya who attacked Sawatari!" Yuya seemed to be out of the frozen state, but was still worried about the situation they are in.

It was then that a very posh limo pulled behind the three students and a lady with a burgandy dress on came out of the passnger seat. "I will take it from here". Shuzo seemed to know her as he said, "You're with LDS!" The woman smiled and answers, "Yes, I am the chairwoman, Hemika Reiji. Pleased to meet you. Let us discuss this situation inside". The chairwoman walked in first and everyone made their way to the Break Room. _'I don't like the look of this...' _After explaining the situation, the Chairwoman made a deal that if they win their duels, they will call this situation off as a misunderstanding. But if they lose, You Show Duel School becomes property of LDS. Of course, all of You Show couldn't let that happen, so they had to agree with the terms.

The first duel was between Yuya and Hokuto, a top duelist that specialises in XYZ Summoning. It seems that the monsters Hokuto had were Constellar monsters that had effects to send monsters back to their hand at any player's turn. The duel was hard for Yuya, not just because of Hokuto's monsters, but he knew the Action Field like the back of his hand. Hokuto knew where all of the Action Cards were and was doing everything to block Yuya from the Action Cards he was about to get. But Yuya managed to win by changing the Pendulum Scale, so that he could get Stargazer Magician on the field and with the pendulum effect of Turn Toad and the spell, Magicial Star Illusion, Yuya powered up his monsters to take down the rest of Hokuto's life points.

The second duel was between Yuzu and Masumi, a top duelist that specialises in Fusion Summoning. Unlike a certain Slifer Red duelist that Aero knew of, Masumi dueling involves Gem-Knight monsters. At first, it seemed that Masumi was easy to beat as Yuzu got her best monster out and was taking each of her monsters out, but Masumi had plans to take Yuzu out by using her ace, Gem-Knight Master Diamond. But that was not was striking about the duel, Aero seemed to have noticed that Yuzu was distracted by something, which can explain that when she was grabbing an Action Card to avoid Master Diamond's attack, she was fooled by a reflection and lost the duel.

Because of the win of the first duel and a loss on the second, a third duel began between Gongenzaka and Yaiba, a top duelist that specialises in Synchro Summoning. Hearing this, Aero was curious on what monsters Yaiba was going to summon, they were XX-Sabers. Aero has never heard of them, but then again, these cards might not have existed during Yusei's time. Back to the duel, Gongenzaka's Superheavy Samurai monsters were holding on, but with the help of one of their effects, specifically a card called Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon, he made the duel end in a draw with its effect.

So seeing the three duels end evenly, Shuzo wanted to make them leave. But a new member of LDS showed up and decided to duel Yuya for one last duel. Yuya's opponent had unusual monsters that could Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon and XYZ Summon. Aero was surprised to see someone that can do all three summoning methods, even though Aero could two of them. Yuya used his Pendulum Summon to get out Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and a Performapal monster called Mufflerlion which increases Odd-Eyes attack. But after that, things got ugly. When Yuya's opponent started his turn, he used two cards to set the scale.

He Pendulum Summoned.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes, the one summoning method that Yuya showed off to the whole of Maimi City was now used by someone else. Aero was shocked too, but he then noticed going on in his Extra Deck. Aero looked confused as he took out the cards and as he searched through them, he saw Sonic Boom Dragon shining brightly. Nobody saw this as they were more focused on the duel, but Aero's vision turned white for a second, then went back to normal. _'What was that all about?'_ Aero looked down at Sonic Boom Dragon and was surprised at what had happened. Instead of just a white framed card, top half was white and the bottom half was green.

Sonic Boom Dragon became a Pendulum Monster.

Aero said nothing, just shocked, but he looked back at the duel as he seemed to notice that Yuya's opponent's Pendulum Scale was decreasing from one and ten to two and eight. Yuya's opponent looked like he was about to win, but one of his assistants whispered something to Hemika that sounded serious. "Reiji! The LDS team have spotted the XYZ duelist! We need to find him now!" Reiji looked at Yuya as he was putting the pieces together, he now knew that Yuya couldn't be the one that attacked Sawatari since he was here and that he couldn't be at two places at once. So Reiji introduced himself and left You Show with the rest of LDS and the Action Field Spell disappeared.

Yuya covered his eyes with his goggles and was about to leave the arena, but Aero entered first and blocked his way. "What are you doing?!" Aero closed his eyes. He knew that Yuya was having a hard time coping with the fact that he isn't the only one that can Pendulum Summoning anymore. "Yuya, I know how you feel. But someday, someone is gonna copy your discovered Pendulum Summon sooner or later". Aero clicked his fingers and using his super speed, he activated the Mobius Field Spell. It changed the duel arena to a particular city at night. It was Station Square in a particular street where there are casinos and nightclubs.

"Yuya, I'm gonna teach you a lesson through dueling, so hit me with your best shot!" Yuya clenched his teeth as he wanted to leave, but now that LDS were gone, he could duel with nothing on the line. Yuya activated his duel disk and drew his five cards. "Fine, let's duel Aero!" Aero smiled as he activated his duel disk and drew his five cards. "**DUEL!**"

* * *

**Aero - 4000**

**Yuya - 4000**

**Aero's Turn**

"I'm going first!" Aero's hand contained Eggman Plan 2, Eggman Plan 6, Jet, Knuckles and from the look of it, a new Trap Card. _'Huh? This card is new...'_ Aero looked at the new card, then started his move. "I summon Knuckles!" Jumping from one of the nearest buildings, Knuckles jumped down in front of Aero.

**Knuckles - ATK 1800 DEF 700 LV4 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card has its original ATK and DEF halved. Once per turn, if a "Mobian" monster other than Knuckles would be attacked, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to switch the target to this card.**

"I place three face-downs and end there". Three cards were shown behind Knuckles, then vanished a second later.

**Yuya's Turn**

"My move! Draw!" Yuya's hand contains Performapal Friendonkey, Performapal Stamp Turtle, Performapal Spikeagle, Performapal Whip Snake, Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician. Yuya looked at two cards and announced, "I set the scale with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician, setting the Pendulum Scale!" Like the previous time, the word 'Pendulum' was shown on Yuya's duel disk and the two magicians were side by side with their scale number below them. "With this, I can now summon monsters between levels two to seven! Pendulum Summon! Performapal Whip Snake! Performapal Friendonkey! And lastly Performapal Spikeagle!"

**Timegazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 600 LV3 Sc8 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect.**

**Stargazer Magician - ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LV5 Sc1 Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster.**

**Performapal Whip Snake - ATK 1700 DEF 900 LV4 Reptile / Effect - EARTH**

**Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; switch its current ATK and DEF until the End Phase.**

**Performapal Friendonkey - ATK 1600 DEF 600 LV3 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Performapal" monster from your hand or Graveyard.**

**Performapal Spikeagle - ATK 900 DEF 900 LV2 Winged-Beast / Effect - WIND**

**Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control a Defense Position monster this turn, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

Aero looked at the Performapal monsters, they were new to him but he had to ask. "Where's Odd-Eyes?" Yuya looked at Aero as he answered, "He's not in my hand. Now I activate Whip Snake's effect! I switch the attack and defense of your monster!" Knuckles attack got switched from 1800 to 700. "Whip Snake attack his monster!" Aero reacted to this as he was frantically looking around the field to find any Action Cards. He found one on one of the window ledges and seeing this, he used his super speed to grab it. "I activate the Action Card, Avoid!"

**Avoid - Action Spell**

**When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack.**

Yuya wondered how Aero got that Action Spell without moving an inch. "H-how did you get that Action Card?" Aero smiled, but said nothing. "Friendonkey, attack his monster!" Aero didn't bother getting an Action Card this time, he was dueling for fun, not to win and making this duel a fair competition was what he wanted. Knuckles got destroyed, along with some of Aero's life points. "Spikeagle, attack Aero directly!"

**Aero - 2200**

**Aero's Turn**

Yuya declared, "I end my turn". Aero looked back at his deck and drew his card. When he did, he asked Yuya a question. "What happened to your entertainment?" Yuya stepped back a bit as he didn't expect that question. "What are you talking about?" Aero looked at the drawn card, Job Request. "I mean that entertainment you did back at Dark Town Prison's Tower, when you put a smile on my face, where did it go?" Yuya clenched his teeth, unsure of what to say. "Nothing to say? Well, let me show you my big move! I activate the spell, Job Request!"

**Job Request - Normal Spell**

**Pay 1000 Life Points. When you pay the cost, you can Special Summon "Vector", "Espio" and "Charmy Bee" to your side of the field. You cannot declare an attack or activate any Effect Monster's effects this turn.**

"Now I can summon the three members of Team Chaotix! Espio! Vector! And Charmy!" A purple chameleon, a green crocodile and a young bee appeared.

**Espio - ATK 1300 DEF 1500 LV3 Reptile / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, if this card is being attacked by an opponent's monster, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Espio; when you do, banish this card until the end of the Battle Phase.**

**Vector - ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LV4 Reptile / Effect - WATER**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. That selected monster cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until your next Standby Phase.**

**Charmy Bee - ATK 100 DEF 700 LV1 Insect / Tuner - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to draw 1 card.**

**Aero -1200**

Everyone who was watching this saw each of Aero's monsters being summoned. Futoshi said what he thought. "He's summoned three monsters at once?!" Aero heard this as he replied, "That's nothing, Charmy here is a Tuner monster". Yuya's eyes widened as he realised what Aero was going to do. "You don't mean..." Aero smiled as he looked at Charmy. "I tune Charmy with Vector and Espio!" As they changed to rings and small lights, Aero said a chant. "From the land, comes a master of the sky! Become the wind that blows around you! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Sonic Boom Dragon!" Not much has changed from Sonic Boom Dragon's appearance, the only changed was that it had thin dark blue markings all over its body that were glowing.

**Sonic Boom Dragon - ATK 2600 DEF 1800 LV8 Sc4 Dragon / Synchro / Pendulum / Effect - WIND**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned except from the Extra Deck. This card is treated as a Mobian-Type monster. When this card is Synchro or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 3 Speed Counters. Once per turn, this card gains 1 Speed Counter (max 10). You can destroy a number of cards on the field by removing Speed Counters for each card you want to destroy. If this card has 2 or less Speed Counters, this card cannot declare an attack.**

Everyone cheered as they know that monster. "It's the dragon that saved us before!" Yuzu smiled as she was happy to see that monster again. Aero jumped up onto Sonic Boom's back and it flew up slightly. "You remember him, don't you Yuya? Now he's going to take you down by activating his ability! Since he has speed counters, I can remove some to destroy cards on the field, so I'm gonna be nice and use all three of his counters to destroy just your monsters!" Sonic Boom nodded and made a loud roar that destroyed all of the Performapals. "Lucky for you Yuya, is that I can't attack unless he get two speed counters, so I end there. Let's see what you got!"

**Sonic Boom Dragon - 0 SC**

**Yuya's Turn**

Yuya looked at Sonic Boom Dragon with worry. All of his monsters were gone and he seemed that he had a small chance to get a powerful monster out, to beat Aero's ace Synchro monster. "Draw!" Yuya drew his ace card. "With the set scale, I Pendulum Summon!" One red beam came out between the two Magicians and out of the beam came out Odd-Eyes.

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LV7 Sc4 Dragon / Pendulum / Effect - DARK**

**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.**

**Monster Effect: If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.**

Aero smiled at Yuya's ace. _'Yes! Time for a dragon showdown!'_ Yuya rushed to find an Action Card and he got one that was nearby. "I activate Nanana!" A funny banana looking illustration was on the card.

**Nanana - Action Spell**

**Target 1 monster you control; it gains 700 ATK this turn.**

_'Oh no! If this attack goes through, Odd-Eyes' ability will make my life points down to zero! I gotta use my trap!'_ Odd-Eyes attack went up to 3200 attack. "Odd-Eyes, attack Sonic Boom Dragon! Spirling Strike Burst!" The flames that came from Odd-Eyes reacted to Sonic Boom Dragon and it made a dark cloud of smoke. Tatsuya, Aya and everyone else was cheering as it looked like Yuya was the winner. "Aero..." As the cloud smoke cleared, there was no sign of Sonic Boom Dragon as Aero was standing on a building that was close by. But his life points didn't drop to 0, they only decrased a little.

**Aero - 1000**

"Why do you still have life points?!" Aero breathed a sigh of relief as he close to losing the duel. "That was a close one, I activated my trap Eggman Plan 2! Your monster lost 500 hundred of its attack points during that battle. But things are about to get complicated now..." Aero made a pauses he closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry that you have to see this Yuya, but I activate my new trap, Sonic Boom Reincarnation!"

**Sonic Boom Reincarnation - Continuous Trap**

**Activate only when a card named "Sonic Boom Dragon" is destroyed by battle or by card effect(s) and was sent to the Extra Deck. Once per turn, you can pay 300 life points to Special Summon "Sonic Boom Dragon" from your Extra Deck. If you cannot pay the cost, destroy this card.**

Yuya looked confused at what Aero meant by 'I'm sorry that you have to see this Yuya', but he wanted to know. "I can only activate this card when Sonic Boom is destroyed by battle or by a card effect. Now here's the horrible part that you don't want to hear, by paying three hundred life points, I can summon Sonic Boom Dragon back from not the graveyard, but the extra deck!" Yuya stepped back as he heard this. "B-but, Sonic Boom Dragon is a Synchro monster! Not a Pendulum monster!" Aero looked up as he saw a small light getting bigger above him. "Are you sure about that?" The small light was in the form of a dragon, the same dragon that took down the Performapals with its effect.

Aero hopped on top of its back. "Sorry about this Yuya, but you gotta remember, everyone is gonna do Pendulum summoning someday. I just found out during your duel with Reiji that my best Synchro monster got turned into a Pendulum monster. I don't know how it happened, but it feels good to see it. Don't you feel the same way when you're dueling?" Yuya clenched his hands as he was trying to answer Aero's questions. "I do... I do! I do feel happy when I'm dueling!" What Aero was saying seem to have gotten through to Yuya as he was smiling and raising his head up. "And I'll start by playing in my next turn! I end here".

**Aero - 700**

**Aero's Turn**

Aero smiled as he he taught Yuya that little lesson. _'Glad to help you out buddy, now it's time to finish you!'_ "Draw!" Aero drew the card, Wave. "I guess you will have to do, I summon Wave!"

**Wave - ATK 1000 DEF 1200 LV3 Winged-Beast / Tuner - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, if your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card to negate and destroy that card.**

"Next I activate Sonic Boom Dragon's ability! Since he's up to four counters, I remove one to destroy Odd-Eyes! Then it's a direct from him too! Go Chaos Flare!" Sonic Boom Dragon went higher, but got close to Yuya as it prepared for its attack. A green coloured flame shot out from its mouth and went onto Yuya. "Wave will finish off this turn!"

**Yuya - 400**

**Yuya's Turn**

"That ends my end. Now show me the entertainment, Yuya!" Yuya smiled and nodded as he drew his card, Bubble Barrier. "I activate the spell, Bubble Barrier!" As he played the spell, many bubbles surrounded the whole of Station Square. Aero had a big smile on his face as he saw the bubbles being reflected by the lights around him. And it wasn't just him, all of his mobian spirits wanted to come out and see the beauty, from Scrap King to Sonic, everyone was out to see. "This card stops any Performapal monsters from getting destroyed, but I wanted to play this, just to see the look on your face".

"Now with the set scale, I Pendulum summon once more! One last entrance for Odd-Eyes!" Like before, Odd-Eyes came out from the red beam, but unlike before, there were bubbles to add to the beauty of the summon. "The Fun Has Just Began!" Aero smiled at his opponent. _'Well done Yuya, you beat me fair and square'_. Odd-Eyes roared as it used its Spirling Strike Burst attack on Wave, ending the duel.

**Aero - 0**

**Yuya - 400**

* * *

Station Square and the bubbles disappeared and was replaced by an arena with a beautiful sunset view. Yuya walked up to Aero and hugged him. "Thanks for the duel Aero. I needed that". Aero smiled and retracked the hug. "You're welcome Yuya..." Aero then turned to the direction of the sunset. "...You guys have got a wonderful view up here". Yuya smiled, but then wondered as he looked back at Aero. "But, is it true? Is Sonic Boom Dragon a Pendulum Monster now?" Aero's smile disappered. "See for yourself". Aero took out Sonic Boom Dragon and let Yuya see it, but it wasn't just him. Everyone went to see them both, only to find those two looking at the card.

Some of them gasped as they saw the half-white, half-green card and some were shocked. "So it's true, you do have a Pendulum Card!" Aero nodded, but had to add a point. "Yeah, but I can't Pendulum Summon like you do. I have to rely on that Trap Card to get it back on the field". Yuzu nodded and Aya made a suggestion. "If there were more Pendulum Cards out there, would you Pendulum Summon like Yuya?" Aero wondered about that. If one of his cards did what Sonic Boom did, could he Pendulum Summon? But he decided. "I like the idea of Pendulum Summoning, but I prefer the Mobian way of doing it, using speed counters to get a team working together".

Everyone smiled as they were happy to hear Aero say that. Futoshi, Tatsuya and Aya looked back at the sunset and realised, "Oh! We gotta get back home, before our parents tell us off!" The three young students ran out of the arena, followed by Yuzu who walked instead of running. Shuzo didn't leave until he said to Aero, "Thanks for teaching my class today. You taught them well". Aero looked sheepish, but kept it cool. "That's okay teach, I actually enjoy teaching those kids". Shuzo smiled and said, "See you tomorrow!" As Shuzo left, Aero looked back at the sunset and pulled out his Sonic Boom Dragon. "I don't know how you did it Sonic Boom, but thank you for becoming a Pendulum Monster. You will be a part of my life forever".

* * *

_**I had to make something happy there in the end. I think once this story and Roxas in GX has ended, I could do a one-shot story involving Sonic Boom Dragon becoming a part of Aero's soul. Just got that idea when putting th line, 'You will be a part of my life forever'. It could be a sign of his dragon being linked to their duelists like Yuya with his Odd-Eyes or Yuto with his Dark Rebellion, who knows?**_

_**Please comment and fav.**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_

_**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )**_


	8. The Rematch

_**Hey everyone! Yes, it's the New Year, wooo! Now I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with making a professional graphic portfolio and trying to get into the world of work. In fact, I want my first job as a New Year's resolution. So feel free to check out my portfolio, if you can find it. The address will soon be on Deviantart, but maybe at the end of the month.**_

_**Anyway, here's some Yuto action for ya. That's all I'm gonna say, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Rematch**

After the duel between Aero and Yuya, everyone slept in the night. At first, Aero had a peaceful sleep at first, but it sooned turned into a nightmare. Aero's nightmare started with him walking down a dark alleyway, he doesn't recognise it from where he had explored the city before. Aero wasn't sure why he was out this late, but it was strangely quiet. That was until, he heard a roar. Aero had heard of this roar recently and he was dreading it was that monster, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. He had been scared of it since that night at the warehouse, he was not scared of the looks, but how real the damage was. Aero only recieved damage from what was destroyed in the warehouse, but what if the opponent was him? Could he survive the dragon's attacks?

Hearing the roar, Aero turned slowly only to find two glowing yellow eyes and purple orbs, with two glowly blue lights circling the monster. It was then that Aero's heartbeat was increasing and was slowly walking backwards in fear. A white glow appeared in front of him, it was Sonic Boom Dragon. Aero had a smile on his face and was relaxed to see Sonic Boom Dragon protecting him. But then, one of the blue orbs disappeared and electricity sparked towards Sonic Boom Dragon. The electricity seemed to have weakened Sonic Boom Dragon as it was decending near to the ground. The other blue orb disappeared and more electricity went through to Sonic Boom Dragon.

Sonic Boom Dragon looked awful as its glow was fading and was fully down to the ground. The monster that made this powerful electricity had much brighter orbs and colour than Sonic Boom Dragon had at the moment. The monster's wings expanded and the electricity flowed onto its wings and body, the orbs glowed brightly and flew towards Sonic Boom Dragon. The monster's spikes pierced through Sonic Boom Dragon and upon impact, it exploded and continued its attack onto Aero.

It seemed to have not touch Aero as he opened his eyes and breathed heavily in his sleeping bag. Aero looked around as he breathed a sigh of relief and was slowly relaxing. _'Just a nightmare... was that... Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon?'_ Aero closed his eyes as he remembered the night at the warehouse:

**Flashback**

_"I overlay my two level four Shadow Veils!" The two monsters became a beam of purple and went into a yellow swirl portal and something bigger took its place. It was a black and purple dragon with sharp wings and fangs, it had two balls of light circuling around it. "Appear now, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Aero looked at the dragon scared._

_"Dark Rebellion...XYZ Dragon?" Aero looked at the newly summoned dragon, wondering what kind of summon the stranger made. 'Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, it looks deadly'. The dragon roared once more at the power increase from 3900 to 4600. "Battle! I attack Mobius the Mega Monarch with Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Go! Crush that glacier with your fangs! Revolt of the Lightning! Disobey!"_

_Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon used the blade on its lower jaw, combined with its lightning powers. It pierced the monster, then blew up. People nearby were blown far away and Yuzu screamed as she was going to get hit by some debris that came from the attack. Aero heard the scream and was about to shield her, but strangely, the stranger shielded her instead. Having not much time to react, Aero shielded himself, but seemed to have got hit by some sharp debris on his left arm. The lights above sparked and broke due to electrical overload and some of the glass from the bulbs hit the floor. After a big cloud of smoke, it became clear again and there were a few flare sparks on the floor._

_Aero opened his eyes and looked at the devastation the attack had caused. 'That was definately a phychic duelist's attack, no doubt. Much more powerful than Akiza did before...' Aero unfolded his arms and noticed some debris stuck on his left arm, as well as some glass. It was bleeding a little, but it was stinging in pain and he knew that he had to get it out soon, otherwise, he'll get sick. 'This isn't good... I have to get this debris off before using my chaos energy...'_

_Aero then heard a voice from the opposite side of the warehouse. "Is this badge from LDS? What do you know about Duel Academy?" Sawatari had no clue what the masked stranger was talking about. "Duel Academy? I have no idea what you're talking about". The stranger snapped, "Don't play dumb!" Sawatari answered, "I swear! Everyone who enrols in LDS has a badge like that, I have no idea what this Duel Academy thing is, I swear!"_

_The masked duelist's goggles seemed to have come off due to the attack, but the dark lighting and the shadow from his hair was making it hard to see the eyes. "Then I have no quarrel with you. I activate a spell from my graveyard, Phantom Des Spear! By removing this card from my graveyard, I can negate the activation of a trap and destroy it!" The trap Sawatari used disappeared into yellow particles. "And it also inflicts 100 points of damage to its owner!" Sawatari waved his arms in panic and the spear was shot just under the armpit. Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and the spear disappeared as it was the end of the duel and the masked duelist grabbed the mask that was covering his nose and mouth. He held the mask in his hand and took a deep breath, but what everyone saw shocked them._

_His face looks exactly like Yuya's._

**Present**

Aero opened his eyes as he thought, _'Who was that guy? Why is he interested with Yuzu? And more importantly, why does he look like Yuya?'_ Aero looked at the window, it was early in the morning and he sees Yuya sleeping peacefully in his bed. _'It's too early... plus, I'm not really hungry...'_ Aero closed his eyes and got his right hand out as the Sword of Chaos appeared. Aero kept his eyes closed and said quietly to not wake Yuya up. "Chaos Control". Aero disappeared and Yuya was the only one in the room, sleeping without a care.

* * *

In a flash, Aero was the highway thanks to the teleportation of Chaos Control. Aero opened his eyes and looked at the highway, it was beautiful seeing the sunrise on the left side of the horizon. Aero looked emotionless as he kneeled on the railing and watched the sunrise, deep in thought. _"You look awful, Aero"_. Gleam Thief said after appearing beside him. Aero didn't look at Gleam Thief, but looked down slightly. "What if that dream I had was real? What if the damage became real just like the dream did?"

Gleam Thief shook his head at what Aero was saying. From when and where they first met, they had been through much tougher foes than Dark Rebellion. They had face strong cards such as the Alchemist's cards and the Sacred Beasts cards. _"So? We've been through much worse! If you're so concerned, go after that guy! Face your fears!"_ Aero looked at Gleam Thief confused. Was Gleam Thief trying to encourage him? Or is Gleam trying to be brave himself? "What do you mean Gleam?"

Gleam facepalmed, but withdrew his hand as he replied, _"What I'm saying Aero is to go after that guy! He deserves payback for framing Yuya!"_ Aero looked back at the sunrise, which was almost over and thought on what Gleam Thief said. It's true that Yuya was framed because of that duelist, because he was a lookalike of Yuya, but he also wanted answers. Aero nodded and understood that Gleam Thief was right. "Okay Gleam, you're right. We gotta catch that guy before anyone else gets hurt. But the question is, where is he?"

Gleam Thief didn't answer as he was interrupted by Scrap King materialising. _"Well, we last saw him in the number 52 warehouse, when he faced Shingo..."_ Aero nodded as he got his plan ready. "Okay, warehouses it is, after some breakfast though. The Yuya lookalike might not even be up yet and it's best to be prepared". Gleam replied with a humph and dematerialised, but Scrap King stayed as he smiled and nodded. _"Good plan, it's best to get your energy first"_. Scrap King also dematerialised and went back to Yuya's house using his super speed.

* * *

**Later that day...**

It was lunch break at the school and both Yuya and Yuzu were having their lunch together. "You didn't see Aero this morning? Are you sure?" Yuya looked at Yuzu, as he got up this morning, he noticed that Aero wasn't in his room. Yuya must have thought that he was hungry and went for some early breakfast, but when he got there, Aero was nowhere to be seen. "I'm sure. But I wonder, where is he and why so early?" Yuzu looked lost as she couldn't answer his questions, but she asked, "Does he nomally wake up with you?" Yuya nodded and added, "Mostly yes. I guess I have to wait for him at You Show".

It was then that Shingo walked up to them and explained that LDS are in production for Pendulum Cards and that Shingo would obtain them to defeat Yuya. Meanwhile far from the school, a figure was standing on one of the storage boxes, looking for someone. It was Aero with his goggles on. "Where is he?" After Aero had his breakfast, he went to the place where he last saw the Yuya lookalike. It had been three hours since then and Aero was starting to get uncomfortable from standing too long.

Aero sat down, but continued looking. "He should be here..." Aero was drifting a little since he was a little tired, but a voice woke him up. _"Aero, you can have a rest if you want. I'll look out for that guy for you"_. Aero looked at who said that. "Thanks for the offer Scrap, but I'll be fine. I just the need some company". Aero looked at the warehouse and added, "Thanks for keeping me entertained". Scrap wondered what he meant at first, but was happy to know that he was useful. _"You're welcome"_.

Aero sighed as he had enough of waiting, after what seemed like thirty minutes to him, he jumped off the storage box and headed straight through the doors of warehouse 52. Scrap knew Aero long enough that if he waited long enough, he would go straight to the problem. _"Be careful, Aero"_. Aero nodded and gently pushed the doors, cautious as to what could happen. Aero looked around the room as he entered, there was no one in sight. Seeing that the coast was clear, Aero closed the doors behind him.

Aero turned and called out, even if he couldn't see anyone. "Hello? Anyone here?" Aero didn't see it, but on the first floor, a figure was hiding by one of the pillars. The figure was curious as to who was talking, so he slowly turned his head and saw Aero. He had surprise on his eyes, but kept hidden as he wanted to know more about Aero. "Look, if you're worried about getting hurt, I'm not gonna hurt you". Aero paused and then sighed, if he wanted answers from this Yuya lookalike, he'lll have to express himself.

Aero left his goggles hanging on his neck and let his full image shown. "I'm a traveler, an orphan from another world. I was just like you, a human who has friends... but it was then that a miracle happened". It seemed to have worked because the figure looked at Aero and was shown a little more than before. "I got this power which changed my life, I went to a new beautiful world and met even more friends there. I went on many adventures with them and am now exploring different worlds like this one".

Aero was going to continue, but he heard noises on the balcony floor. It was like something was moving. Aero was following the noise, but the sound of metal clanging stopped and a new voice spoke behind Aero. "Are you from Academy? Who are you?" Aero jumped at the sudden voice, but turned around slowly to see the one person he was looking for. Aero seemed to noticed that the Yuya lookalike didn't have his goggles on. "I asked you a question, who are you?" Aero seemed a bit more calmer.

"The name's Aero and I don't know this 'Academia' that you keep talking about". Aero knew about Duel Academy during his travels with Jaden, but this was many years ago. He didn't know if he should mention this or forget it for his safety. Aero decided. "I knew Duel Academy, but many, many years ago, in the time when Jaden Yuki was a student". The stranger widened his eyes, but then quickly narrowed them in anger. "You're one of them!" The stranger activated his duel disk. "Face me, now!"

Aero had his hands up in defense. "W-w-woah! Wait a second! I told you I'm not here to hurt you!" The stranger didn't seem to listen. "If you're with Academia, you'll will pay for what you did to my home!" Aero tilted his head. "Your... home?" Aero shook his head and readied his duel disk. _'I guess the only way to get through to him is to duel him...'_ Aero's deck shuffled and both duelists drawn their five cards. "**DUEL!**"

* * *

**Aero - 4000**

**Stranger - 4000**

**Stranger's Turn**

"I'll go first. I summon Phantom Knights, Ragged Glove!" A strange duel monster appeared and Aero was a little surprised, due to the fact that this was the first time this stranger used monsters in his deck.

**Phantom Knights, Ragged Gloves - ATK 1000 DEF 500 LV3 Warrior / Effect - DARK**

**An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect.**

**\- If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.**

"If I control a Phantom Knight monster, I can special summon this card from my hand. Come, Phantom Knights, Silent Boots!" Another monster appeared that was similiar to Ragged Gloves.

**Phantom Knights, Silent Boots - ATK 200 DEF 1200 LV3 Warrior / Effect - DARK**

**If you control a Level 3 "Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).**

"With these two monsters, I overlay!" The two monsters became two purple streams of energy and went into a yellow swirly hole. It soon disappeared as another monster replaced it. "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield, revive now and become light to rend the darkness! XYZ summon! Come forth, Phantom Knight, Break Sword!" A dark shadow horseman replaced the level three monsters.

**Phantom Knights, Break Sword - ATK 2000 DEF 1000 R3 Warrior / XYZ / Effect - DARK**

**2 Level 3 DARK monsters**

**If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4.**

_'Another XYZ monster?'_ The stranger placed two cards down. "I place two cards face down. I end my turn".

**Aero's Turn**

**Playing "Dragon Road - Day" from Sonic Unleashed**

"It's my turn now, draw!" Aero's hand contained Team Sonic's Team Attack, Bonus Ring, Eggman Plan 7, Cream, Power Ring and the drawn card was Elemental Hero Mobian Green Gemini. _'I haven't got a strong enough mobian to take this monster out... I guess...'_ Aero looked at his hand and made his move. "I summon Cream!"

**Cream - ATK 700 DEF 100 LV1 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can inflict damage to your opponent for each card in their hand x 300. If "Cheese" is equipped to this card, this card gains 300 ATK but its effect is negated.**

The stranger looked confused at the mobian, Cream. Aero smiled at the stranger's confusion, but continued. "Since I control a Mobian monster, I can special summon this card from my hand. Come on out, Elemental Hero Mobian, Green Gemini!" The twin green rabbits were in defense mode, beside Cream.

**Elemental Hero Mobian Green Gemini - ATK 1200 DEF 1200 LV4 Warrior / Effect - LIGHT**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you have a Mobian-Type monster on the field. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card, if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard that has a LIGHT or EARTH Attribute. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the total number of "Mobian" monsters x 300 (Not including this card).**

"Next I equip Cream with the spell, Power Ring!" Cream had a glowing ring on her right wrist.

**Power Ring - Equip Spell**

**Equip to any "Mobian" monster. Once per turn, if the monster equipped with this card gets destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. Send this card to the graveyard once it's attacked.**

"I activate Green Gemini's effect! I remove a speed counter from Green Gemini, so that I can special summon another mobian from my hand, deck or graveyard that has a light or earth attribute. I special summon the hero of Mobius, Sonic!"

**Sonic - ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

"Okay Sonic, time to use your effect! I remove a speed counter to destroy the face down on the right!" Sonic spin dashed the face down, revealing a trap card called Booby Trap E. "Now it's time to take on his monster! Sonic, attack Break Sword!" Sonic jumped high in the air and was about to hit the head, but the Yuya lookalike activated the other face down. "I activate my trap, Phantom Fogblade!"

**Phantom Fogblade - Continuous Trap**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 opponent's attacking monster; negate the attack. Its effects are negated, it cannot attack, also you cannot target it for attacks**

"This card becomes an equip card for your monster and a monster equipped with this card cannot attack or activate its effect". Aero clinched his teeth and Sonic jumped back to where he was before. "I'll throw down a face down and end my turn!"

**Stranger's Turn**

"My draw! Break Sword, attack Cream!" The horseman used its sword to slash Cream, but only Cream's Power Ring disappeared instead. "Power Ring prevents Cream from being destroyed, but then the card gets destroyed after the attack". The sword bounced back from hitting the ring, but a shockwave hit Aero as the life points went down.

**Aero - 2700**

Aero covered himself with his arms, he could feel the monsters' attack clearly, but luckily, it was just wind. Compared to the other night when debris of the warehouse hit his arm, there was no harm so far. "I place a face down and end my turn".

**Aero's Turn**

Aero uncovered his arms and looked at his opponent's eyes. _'This guy is pretty good... but I've got to be careful of his Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon...'_ Aero looked at his deck and drew the next card. "My turn! Draw!" The drawn card was the newest trap card, Sonic Boom Reincarnation. _'No good... I'll just have to play defensively for now...'_ "I switch Cream to defense mode and acivate her ability! By removing her speed counter, I can inflict damage to you for each of your cards in your hand, times 300!" Cream ran up and pounced on the opponent's chest using her feet. "I'll throw down a face down and call it there".

**Stranger - 3700**

**Stranger's Turn**

"Draw". The opponent drew his card, but seemed bored. "Is this all you got? I don't even feel any of your dueling strength, not even a fragment of it". Aero blinked as he had a moment of dejá vu. _'Weird... he said the same thing to Shingo... Is it because I'm not giving my all?'_ Aero closed his eyes as he remembered that duel, but he didn't want to make this a fight, he wanted to have a fun time. Aero smiled as he said, "Well then..." Aero then opened his eyes and added, "...Bring it!" The Stranger wasn't expecting this sort of reaction. The Yuya lookalike continued. "Activate trap, Phantom Sword! This increases Break Swords attack by 800!"

**Phantom Sword - Continuous Trap**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 "Phantom Knights" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK. If that target would be destroyed by battle, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead. If that target leaves the field, destroy this card.**

**Phantom Knight, Break Sword - 2800 ATK**

"Break Sword, attack his Sonic!" The sword the horseman was using was about to slash Sonic, but Sonic seemed to be sheilded. "My trap activated, it's called Eggman Trap 7. This negates your attack once and it goes back face down. Try and get me now!" The Stranger clenched his teeth as he had no moves left. "I end my turn".

**Aero's Turn**

"My turn, draw!" Aero drew his card which was Charmy Bee. _'Yes! Just what I need!'_ Aero gave a big smile and said, "The fun has just began! I play the mobian, Charmy Bee!" A familiar bee mobian made backflips next to Sonic.

**Charmy Bee - ATK 100 DEF 700 LV1 Insect / Tuner / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to draw 1 card.**

"Next I'll use Charmy's ability! By removing his speed counter, I can discard a card from my hand to draw a new one". Aero discarded Team Sonic's Team Attack and drew the card, Chaos Control. "Now I tune Charmy with Sonic!" The stranger's eyes widened as he seemed to know the summoning method. "From the land, comes a master of the sky! Become the wind that blows around you! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Sonic Boom Dragon!"

**Sonic Boom Dragon - ATK 2600 DEF 1800 LV8 Sc4 Dragon / Synchro / Pendulum / Effect - WIND**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned except from the Extra Deck. This card is treated as a Mobian-Type monster. When this card is Synchro or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 3 Speed Counters. Once per turn, this card gains 1 Speed Counter (max 10). You can destroy a number of cards on the field by removing Speed Counters for each card you want to destroy. If this card has 2 or less Speed Counters, this card cannot declare an attack.**

The stranger looked at this dragon Aero summoned, he seemed confused and Aero would like to know why. Aero had so many questions to ask this lookalike, but he had a duel to finish. "Now here comes the serious stuff, when Sonic Boom Dragon is summoned, he gets three speed counters. So I'll remove one to destroy your monster! Go Sonic Roar!" Sonic Boom Dragon opened its jaw and let out a loud roar that destroyed Break Sword. "Break Sword's ability activates! When it's destroyed, I can summon the material monsters as level 4 monsters".

Both Phantom Knight monsters came back in defense mode. Aero looked at the two monsters, thinking that he was going to have a hard time. "Lucky for you is that Sonic Boom Dragon can't attack you if he has two or less speed counters, so I'll just have to end my turn. So come at me!" Aero made a hand gesture to the opponent saying 'Bring it'. The opponent looked mad and got ready for his turn.

**Stranger's Turn**

"My turn! I overlay the level 4 Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots!" Like before, the two monsters became energy and made something different. The shape looked familiar to Aero and he was dreading on what would happen next. _'It's coming...'_ Sharp wings, fangs and claws replaced the two monsters. "Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! XYZ summon! Come forth, Rank 4, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" The said dragon appeared out of the fog and two orbs of light circled around it.

**Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon - ATK 2500 DEF 2000 R4 Dragon / XYZ / Effect - DARK **

**2 Level 4 monsters**

**You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase.**

Aero's smile disappeared, but he appeared to be calm as he put back his goggles on. "Like I said, bring it!" The Stranger narrowed his eyes and declared, "I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! By removing an overlay unit, I can half your monster's attack points and Dark Rebellion gains that amount! Treason Discharge!" What happened in Aero's dream was happening for real. The same purple electricity spreaded around Sonic Boom Dragon and it made the dragon weaker. "Now I activate Dark Rebellion's effect once again!" Sonic Boom Dragon got even weaker, but there was a small change compared to the first one.

**Sonic Boom Dragon - 650 ATK**

**Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon - 4450 ATK**

_'This isn't good... I've got to stop this attack, otherwise I'll be toast! Wait, Eggman Plan 7! That's it!'_ Dark Rebellion prepared its attack by extending its wings and electricity flowed through them. "Dark Rebellion, attack Sonic Boom Dragon!" The dragon was about to pierce Sonic Boom Dragon, but the trap before made a reappearance. "Sorry, but no matter how powerful that one monster is, you can't get me with it". The attack was negated and Dark Rebellion went beside the Stranger. "I end my turn".

**Aero's Turn**

_'Sonic Boom Dragon... I'm sorry! I couldn't save you. Now we don't stand a chance against it!'_ Aero was too beaten down, what he was afraid of was what he was up against. _"Don't beat yourself up, Aero! We've been through worst!"_ Aero looked at his deck with his worries slowly erasing. _'Scrap? Is that you?'_ It was silent but a voice replied, _"Yeah it's me. Remember, we're a team. We can do this!"_ Aero's worries seem to have disppeared as his smile came back. _'Thanks Scrap. Now let's do this!'_

Aero drew the card, Wave. Aero knew that this one mobian won't help, but he knew one that can. "I activate the spell, Chaos Control!"

**Chaos Control - Normal Spell**

**Return 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand to the Deck. Add 1 "Mobian" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

"With this card, I can switch a Mobian monster from my hand with a different one from my deck. So I choose my favourite one, Elemental Hero Mobian Scrap King!"

**Elemental Hero Mobian Scrap King - ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LV4 Warrior / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you have a Mobian-Type monster on the field. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card, if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard that has a WIND Attribute. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the total number of "Mobian" monsters x 400 (Not including this card).**

"Now Scrap King's effect activates! I remove his speed counter to summon a mobian with a wind attribute, so I summon Tails from my deck!"

**Tails - ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.**

**Cream - 0SC**

**Elemental Hero Mobian Green Gemini - 0SC**

**Sonic Boom Dragon - 3SC**

**Sonic - 2SC**

**Tails - 0SC**

"Now for Tails' ability! I remove his counter to summon any mobian I want, so Sonic is coming back!" Sonic came back from the graveyard and the Stranger saw the amount of monsters he had to face. "Now it's time to make this battle easier! I activate Sonic's ability! By removing his speed counter, I can destroy your face down!" Sonic nodded and spin dashed onto the Stranger's face down, destroying it. "Next I activate Sonic Boom Dragon's effect! I remove a counter to destroy Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" The roar Sonic Boom Dragon did before destroyed Dark Rebellion, leaving the Stranger's field empty. "I switch Cream and Green Gemini to attack mode! Now everyone, attack!"

**Stranger - 0**

**Aero - 2700**

* * *

All of the duel monsters disappeared as the duel was over and Aero was relieved that it was over. He then looked at the duelist he faced as he was shocked to be beaten. Aero kept his smile and walked towards the duelist. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. Our duel was fun". Aero gave his hand towards the Stranger and he seemed to be surprised by this gesture. He accepted his hand and got back on his feet, but kept the surprise on his face. "I need to ask you some questions, first one, who are you?"

The Stranger kept silent as he was still surprised at Aero and Aero thought he was going a bit harsh on demanding answers. "Okay, let's start over. I'm Aero, what's your name?" The Stranger kept quiet, but he removed his mask that was covering his mouth. "Yuto". Aero wasn't sure what he meant. "Huh?" The Stranger introduced himself again. "My name is Yuto". Aero was about to ask another question, but he heard noises outside. "He must be in here, but if not, we can find some clues..." Aero was getting worried, he needed more time to talk to Yuto and he didn't want him to get caught. Aero had one shot at this. Aero summoned his Sword of Chaos behind his back, he grabbed Yuto's coat and immediately shouted out, "Chaos Control!"

Yuto didn't react fast enough as they both were covered in a bright white light and within seconds, they were gone. The voices that were coming from outside were opening the doors, there were three people. The first one was Masumi, the Fusion course expert. They came in later, but the second was Sora and the third one was Yuzu. Yuzu explained that she wanted Sora to teach her Fusion Summoning, so that she had a better chance at defeating Masumi. Masumi was about to leave after finding no clues, but she saw Yuzu. "If I had time, I would duel you, you little pipsqueak, but I've got somewhere to be". She pushed Yuzu out of the way gently, leaving Sora and Yuzu to train in the warehouse.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at You Show Duel School...**

**Playing "Empire City - Night" from Sonic Unleashed**

The white flash from the warehouse reappeared on top of the roof of the dueling school, known as You Show Duel School. The glow disappeared as Aero and Yuto were fully shown, Aero went to the only exit to make sure it was shut tight so that no one could interrupt them. "Where are we?" Aero went close to Yuto. "You're at a place called You Show Duel School, I currently teach here". Yuto looked at Aero directly. "What happened? Did we teleport?" Aero smiled and answered, "Yep, my form of teleportation to be exact".

Yuto was a little starstrucked, he was still confused on what Aero was like in person. From what he heard, he was human. But he had this 'miracle' which changed his life, he needed to know more. "Aero... was it?" Aero looked at Yuto as he asked. "Tell me your story". Aero dropped an eyebrow with confusion. "Story? You mean how I became like this?" Yuto nodded a little and Aero took a deep breath. "It all started back home on Maxis, a particular city you might not know of. I was living the good life, spending time with friends, having fun and even beating my rival with races at school. But, even with all that, I felt like something was missing. I always dreamt of becoming faster, not just by speed, but thinking logically aswell".

"It was then that, that night happened. I dreamt I was on this island, but not just any island, a floating island. I was freaking out, I never dreamt of anything like this before and when I looked at my reflection at a nearby pond, I saw... this". Yuto studied his mobian form as he was listening to his story. "Then I found this, stuck in a stone". Aero summoned his Sword of Chaos, but didn't put it behind his back to let Yuto see it this time. "So I had this feeling of taking that sword and as I pulled it out, I felt this horrible, unending pain in my arm. After that, all I saw was white and I woke up in my room, thinking that whole experience was just a dream".

"I was late for school that day, but I somehow got there with plenty of time. I didn't notice at first, but my eyes had changed colour and when I felt unfocused in class, I went outside, only to find my rival challenging me to a race again. I didn't want to race at first, but as he took a head start, I couldn't refuse. But this was the mirace and brace yourself for this..." Aero took a deep breath as Yuto was waiting for the outcome. "...I have super speed". Yuto gave a look to Aero, showing that he wasn't convinced. "Don't believe me? Watch". Within a second, Aero grabbed a towel that had the initals 'YSDS' on it. Aero used it to rub the sweat off from the duel and Yuto seemed fully convinced.

"There you have it, super speed in its finest form. Now where was I? Oh right... I was freaking out and I needed answers, so the only way was to go to my dreams and it worked. I was back at the floating island and it was then, that I met the Guardian, Knuckles the Enhidna. He was stubborn at first, but once he saw that I had the Sword of Chaos in my hand, he answered any questions I had. I then got the answers I needed, it turns out that this sword can transform me into the mobian you see before you now and it can only be chosen by a pure heart... like mine". Aero paused and added, "Still not sure what that bit means but anyway, I had to beat up this guy who was using heavy machinery for evil and someone who looked like my mobian form saved me and as a thank you, I went to his world".

Yuto was letting this story in, he seemed surprised that someone could go through all that. He had been through some tough times back in his world but he was still on a mission. "I use the powers of my sword to get other worlds such as this and here I am. So... what about you? What's your story?" Yuto looked back at the city horizon and began his story. "It started like any other day, duelists having fun dueling. But that... that was..." Yuto was taking this hard and Aero saw this. If it was hard on him, he would let the subject go.

"Sorry Yuto, I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to explain it". Yuto was shaking his head, he wanted to continue and he seemed to have calmed down. "You need to hear this..." Aero was a little surprised at how Yuto could carry on with an emotional moment. "...That was the day, Academia attacked. They turned the duelists of my home town into trading cards. Only a few survived and are now part of the Resistance. I am a member of this group alongside my friend, Shun and his little sister, Ruri. Ruri got kidnapped by one of the Academia's top soldiers and me and Shun are trying to find her".

Aero listened to Yuto's story and during the point that he talked about Academia turning people into cards, Aero had his fists clenched in anger. "That's... that's horrible! No one should use Duel Monsters for war! No one!" Aero was thinking of punching the wire fencing, but he learned to control his anger. Aero unclenched his fists and calmed down. "Look Yuto..." Yuto looked at Aero, wondering on what he has to say. "... I know we just met, but I have this strange feeling to trust you. So I will, but on one condition. Try not to get Yuya in trouble again". Yuto didn'lt know who he was talking about as he had to ask. "Who's Yuya?" Aero answered, "Remember that girl you saved the night before? She's a friend of Yuya's aswell as me, I'm also one of his friends. You got that? Try not to get to noticed by LDS otherwise we'll have to save this school again".

Yuto nodded as he understood the condition, even if he didn't know what Yuya looked like. He may meet him, but maybe that girl he saved might give him an idea. "Deal". Aero smiled as clapped his hands. "Great! Now let's get you someplace unnoticeable, shall we?" Aero went to the door and unlocked it for the staff. He went beside Yuto and looked down at his right hand, as the Sword of Chaos appeared once more. Aero grabbed Yuto's cloak and said, "Chaos Control!"

Instantly, the flash of the Chaos Control was shown in a alleyway that was close to the Duel Stadium. As the sword was put away, Aero asked, "Is this place okay?" Yuto looked around as he saw no one at sight. "It's fine, thanks". Aero looked at his personal pocket watch and noticed how late it was. "I gotta go, good luck finding your friend's sister". Aero ran out and within a second, he was gone. Yuto looked at his duel disk for a moment, but then looked back at where Aero was with a smile. _'He's a strange guy... but I like him'_. Yuto turned and ran within the city streets.

Later that day, Yuya and Aero had their buffet dinner and was getting ready for a good night's sleep. "Sorry I wasn't around most of the day. Did you have a good day?" Yuya had a smile as he explained what happened. "When I was finished at the other school for the day, Nico Smiley came around and told me to go and compete in the Junior Youth Championships". Aero was happy for Yuya. "Woah man! That's great news!" Yuya wasn't done explaining. "But in order to get there, I need a sixty percent win rate to get in".

Aero titled his head. "How many matches do you have to win to get to sixty percent?" Yuya answered, "Four more". Aero smiled and gave him some confidence. "Don't worry Yuya! You can do it, if you can beat Strong, you can beat those other guys". Yuya smiled. He was glad to have someone like Aero around. "Thanks Aero, I feel much better". Aero smiled back. "You're welcome". Aero was getting snugged in and Yuya asked, "What about you? How was your day?" Aero smile went down a little. "Informative". Aero took a deep breath and Yuya was curious on what he had to say. "Yuya... I know your lookalike's name".

* * *

_**There you guys, a cliffhanger! I'm gonna get Aero to confess what he knows to Yuya. Stay tuned!**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_

_**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy : )**_


End file.
